Remember When
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU - House wakes up in a Chicago hospital and has no idea who or where he is. This replaces the season 7 pairing that shall not be named. Starts off as House/Cameron but will end up House/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Hey guys. I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed you! My NaNo story this year was a disaster. I hit 50K on time but it was 50K of total nonsense. Suffice to say that it won't be published. And since it's not fanfic I won't be posting it here. But don't be sad. You're not missing anything. Really._

_This here is a story that popped into my head a long time ago. It starts off with House/Cameron but I might make it OC later. I'll see where it goes. I've always wanted to write a fic where House gets amnesia and wakes up in a strange city with no idea who or where he is. That's about as far as my thoughts have taken me. So, sit back, buckle up and get ready for a bumpy ride. Oh, and there will be smex in this fic. I miss writing it and I know you guys miss reading it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters. Those are property of David Shore and FOX. There, I've done my part. This is the only disclaimer you'll see from now on. Oh, and I borrowed a line or two from past episodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"You're going."

"Not going."

"Going."

"Not."

"What are you? Five?"

"I can throw a tantrum like a five-year-old if you make me go."

"What will it take to get you to Chicago?"

"A lot more than a suite at the Hyatt and room charges being paid for by PPTH."

Cuddy sighed and sat down behind her desk. Her little stand-off with House was giving her a headache. If he had just agreed to the consult that Cameron had presented him with, they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Why won't you help her out?"

"She's a big girl. She can figure it out on her own eventually."

"Well, obviously she can't if she called you of all people."

"Why doesn't she call her ex-husband?"

"Are you dense? Would you be calling Stacy for legal advice?"

House lowered his head and Cuddy knew she had him there. "You just have to stay a few days. Her patient doesn't have a lot of time. Would it really kill you to see her?"

_Yes, it would_, he thought to himself. If he was really honest with himself, it would be harder than he cared to think about. Seeing Cameron leave his office so sad a year ago was heartbreaking enough as it was. And knowing that she'd probably only call him for a consult because she was truly desperate didn't help matters any.

"Whatever. Set it up. I'll go. If I don't solve it in three nights, I'm coming back regardless."

"Fine. Go home and get packing. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten."

He gave her a look. "You know I was going to agree."

"Of course I knew, House. This is Cameron we're talking about. I knew you'd give in. You've always had a soft spot for her."

"Until she married the wombat."

"Yes well, there's no accounting for taste. Now go finish your clinic hours for the week and then if you don't have a patient you can go home early."

"Yes, Mistress."

X X X

The plane landed in Chicago and it was a sunny but cold day. House limped out into the terminal, collected his bag and spotted someone standing there with his name written on a white board. "I'm House," he said to the man.

"I'm Mike, from Northwestern. Dr. Cameron regrets not being able to meet you herself but she got detained so she sent me to pick you up. I hope you don't mind."

House shoved his duffle bag at him. "What am I going to say? No, I want to pay fifty bucks for a cab? I don't think so. Let's roll."

"She said you were...quick witted."

"Is that all she said about me?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

House snickered. "Wimp." Then he made the sound of a cracking whip as they approached a BMW SUV. "Nice ride."

"It's Dr. Cameron's car."

"I'll bet she gave you gas money to fill it up."

"As a matter of fact she did. How did you..."

"Listen kid, Cameron and I go way back. Don't bother trying to analyze it. Who are you, anyway?"

"Her assistant."

"Great. A male secretary."

"I'm not a secretary. I went to Stanford."

House looked confused. "Huh. I didn't know they had a secretary school. Oh well. Let's get going. The sooner I help her diagnose this case the sooner I can get back."

"She put you up at the Hyatt. That's in Rosemont, near the airport. The L train goes right past the hospital."

"Great."

X X X

"You seem very...nervous."

Cameron glanced up from her paperwork and regarded one of her fellows, Dr. Jennifer Damien, who stood before her.

"I do? What makes you think that?"

"Just...you've been very on edge since yesterday when you told us you were bringing in an expert in for a consult."

"I called him because he's the best in what he does. Even if he is an ass."

"Who is it?"

"Dr. House."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "_The_ Dr. House?"

"None other," Cameron muttered, then glanced at her watch for the fifth time in three minutes.

"My ears were burning," a deep, familiar voice rang out from the doorway and both women turned to look at the older, gruff-looking doctor.

Cameron was taken aback by his appearance. He'd aged a hell of a lot since she'd last seen him over a year ago, and not necessarily in a bad way. He had a lot more grey, his hair was just about completely grey and thinning and he sported his usual three day scruff, but his blue eyes were still bright and alive with wisdom and curiosity as he stared intently at her.

He read the name on the door of her office. "Dr. Allison Cameron, Head of Immunology." Then he wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. "It's a proud moment."

Cameron got up from the desk and made her way over to him. "Hi, House. Thanks for coming out. I really appreciate it."

He held his hand up to interrupt. "Yeah yeah, you need me, I get that. So let's get to it. I have a plane to catch in three days whether the guy lives or dies. I'm only here because Cuddy promised I wouldn't have to stay longer than that. I do have a life."

"Right," she chuckled, then pointed to Jennifer. "Greg House, Dr. Jennifer Damien. She's..."

"One of the peons." He looked Jennifer up and down like he would eye a specimen under a microscope, which made her take a step back. "Still green. No wonder you had to call me."

"House," Cameron snapped, "Dr. Damien is one of our finest new fellows. She's just moved here from West Virginia."

"Good for you. So, what've we got?"

"Hang on. Just so we're in agreement, you will treat the staff and my fellows with the same respect you show me or this is over now."

House shrugged. "You called me. You don't want my help, fine. But you know me better than anyone here. You know that's not going to happen. So either put up or shut up. What's it gonna be?"

"Jesus," Jennifer muttered under her breath, and House whirled around to face her.

"I've been called God many times, sometimes I've been known to play him, but Jesus? Not so much. Thanks for coming out."

"House, we need to talk," Cameron hissed as she grabbed his arm and led him out into the hallway. "Now!"

He let her drag him outside and waited until she closed the office door. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such an..."

"Asshole?"

"Since you offered, yes."

"I don't want to be here. But I thought I'd do you a favour. I'm the good guy in all this."

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "By belittling my fellow and treating me like crap in front of her? You undermine my authority, House!"

"Oh whatever! You could do anything and she'd be awed by you so don't pull that crap and try to make me feel guilty."

"You need a conscience to feel guilty, House."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Well meeeow! Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be here so let's just get going and cure the sick guy before I fly back to Princeton, and I'll try not to be so much of an ass when you're in the room. Deal?"

Cameron realized that was about as good as she was going to get. "You still have to meet Dr. Richards. He's on his way to being one hell of a cardiologist."

"Good for him. Is that going to help us in this case?"

"I don't know. I've got the patient's file in my office. Behave."

"I could be...persuaded."

She turned around to face him again. "What else do you want? You got your suite at the Hyatt. What? You want a hooker waiting for you when you get there?"

"Well, that's certainly an intriguing offer, and I might just take you up on that. But I was thinking more along the lines of you and I having dinner tonight."

She cocked her head to one side. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Why?"

Cameron folded her arms across her chest. "I've been out to dinner with you before, House. It's not something I care to repeat."

"Oh come on. That was years ago. Are you still upset about that?"

"Not upset so much as...I dunno, saddened by what you said."

"It was the truth, wasn't it? And it was your own fault for backing me into a corner and expecting me to put my feelings out in the open like that."

"Clearly."

"So how does six-thirty sound? I made reservations at Morton's just in case you surprised me by saying yes. But if not, I'll be eating alone."

"I'm not having dinner with you, House."

"Okay well...how about this? I diagnose something about the patient before the end of the day, then you join me. If not, then fine."

She looked like she was seriously considering it. "Behave yourself all day, don't be rude to my fellows or my patient and I'll think about it."

"Good enough. Let's go see the patient."

Now she was skeptical. "You want to meet the patient?"

"Maybe if he sees that you phoned in for reinforcements he'll be more forthcoming."

"He's already told us plenty..."

"Exactly. He told _you_ plenty. Wait till he gets a load o' me."

They entered the patient's room to find Dr. Richards discussing something with him in hushed voices while the patient's wife snoozed in the corner.

"What's the skinny?" House inquired as he grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and began flipping through it.

"Excuse me, who're you?" the patient demanded as he took in House's disheveled appearance with disdain.

"I'm the jerk who's going to save your life today."

"This is Dr. House. He needs no further introduction," Cameron chuckled.

Dr. Richards' eyes widened. "_You're_ Dr. Gregory House? Of Princeton Plainsboro?"

"Yup," he said without looking up as he continued to look over the latest lab results. "And you need to do a full workup. TSH, T3, T4. Why weren't these done?"

"No history of thyroid issues. No..."

"Everyone tests for TSH nowadays. Unless you're from the old school, which you're obviously not. Judging from the looks of you, I'd say you were maybe three, maybe four years out of med school. Am I right?"

"Amazing..."

"Yeah, way to kiss up. You wanna impress me, do the labs. Lemme know how it turns out." He shoved the chart into Richard's hands and limped out of the room with Cameron and her fellows in tow.

"You suspect a thyroid issue?" Cameron inquired.

"It's a start. If nothing shows up, we try something else. I would think you of all people would've checked for that right out of the gate considering..."

"House," she snapped in a warning tone. Her stare was ice cold.

"Whatever. Where can a guy get a decent rueben around here? I'm starving."

"The cafeteria sucks," Richards chuckled. "But there's a decent deli across the street."

"Good." House reached into his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Go get me one."

Richards looked confused. "But...I thought you wanted me to run labs..."

"You're right. Hey, new girl," he said as he slapped the bill into her hand. "Make yourself useful. And no pickles!" he called after her. "Well, in the meantime, how about a three hour tour?" Then he cocked his head to one side. "Actually, it would probably be more like a three minute tour."

"Hardly, it's not that small of a hospital. By the time we're done, Dr. Damien will be back with your sandwich."

"Sounds good."

Jennifer returned with his reuben twenty minutes later and House glared at her. "Where's my change?"

Without a word, she dumped the remaining coins onto his open palm. "Good. Now shoo. The grownups have work to do."

Cameron gave the girl a sympathetic smile and sent her off to check on the lab results for the patient. "Go easy on her, House. She has the potential to be a great doctor. She's had some great ideas. Insightful ideas."

"You've taken her under your wing. Possibly Richards too, and that's commendable. But Richards wants to sleep with you. So I hope you're keeping him at arm's length."

"I'm sorry?"

"The man wants to get into your pants. Not that I can blame him. Hell, I suspect anyone who's ever met you wants a piece."

"Except you."

House stopped eating and looked at her. "That was then."

"Oh so now you're interested? You just want what you can't have. Then once you have it, you don't want it anymore. I'm better than that."

"I know," he nodded and continued eating. "But could dinner with a colleague be such a bad thing?"

"Dinner and what else?"

"Just dinner. I'm only going to be here for three days. What would be the point in trying to pursue something? I'm not going to stay here and you won't come back to Princeton because of Chase so really, the only thing we could have is a potential fling. Which, may I add, I'm not opposed to."

"You're certainly no stranger to flings."

"It doesn't make me a bad person. Nor you."

"I never said it did. It's just not my scene."

"Oh, and drunk-dialing Chase when you were stoned on meth was?"

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," he said with a cheeky grin before he stuffed his face with more sandwich. "So how about tonight? Morton's. My treat."

Her eyes widened. "Has hell frozen over? And how convenient that Morton's happens to be in the lobby of your hotel."

He shrugged. "It's convenient and I want a steak. I hate eating alone."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope," he replied with his mouth full. "I'll need a ride though. I haven't even checked in yet. My bag is with security in the lobby."

Cameron laughed. "I knew there was a catch. Fine! We'll have dinner. But that's it."

"Fine."

X X X

House sat next to Cameron in a corner booth at Morton's Steakhouse where she looked at him in wonder. "Where the hell did you pull that diagnosis out of?"

"It just made sense. I'm surprised you didn't think of it sooner. That goiter was huge. I noticed it right away."

"So did I, but that didn't mean anything. My Great-Grandma had one for years and it never bothered her so I guess that's why I overlooked it. It had been ages since he'd had any kind of thyroid tests done and they were fine back then."

"That just goes to show why you shouldn't overlook anything."

She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Well, thank you, oh Master of Medicine."

"You're welcome," he said softly as he picked up his wine glass. She picked up hers as well and they clinked them together. "Truce?"

"Were we ever at war?" she giggled.

"Why did you marry Chase?"

Cameron groaned. "Why do you do this, House? We were having a perfectly good moment."

"It's been bothering me."

"Can't you just drop it?"

"No. Why did you leave Princeton?"

"I didn't feel I belonged there anymore. It's hard to explain."

"Try," he said as he took another sip of wine.

"Things with Chase just fell apart after the whole Dibala issue and then it hurt to see you every day."

"Why?"

She glanced over at him. "Are you going to try and psychoanalyze me now?"

"Not at all," he shrugged. "I'm just trying to understand what you meant when you said I ruined Chase and that there was no way back for either of us."

"You know what I meant. And I know you were following after me when I walked out of your office that day."

He looked down and pretended to be interested in the crumbs on his bread plate. "I would have fired Chase. All you had to do was ask and I would've done it in a heartbeat. I wanted you to stay that badly. Chase was dispensable, you weren't."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried. But I don't think you would have heard me. Or believed me."

"No, you're probably right."

The server came with their steaks and they ate in relative silence, making small talk about the city and what he had planned to do, if anything.

"I'm thinking of going home early. My work is done here," he said as they shared a very large piece of chocolate mousse.

"Long way to go for just one day."

"Well what else is there?"

Cameron shrugged. "I have tomorrow off. I could take you to the Willis Tower. If you don't want to do anything else, that's one place you have to visit. That, and the John Hancock Signature Lounge."

"Mmm, drinks on the 86th floor."

"Oh, you know it?"

"I did some research before I arrived."

"If we go first thing in the morning, the line at the Willis Tower won't be as long. Then we can go have lunch at the lounge."

"Sounds good."

They finished dessert, House paid the cheque without a word, and then they walked out into the hotel lobby.

"It's not very late. How about a drink?"

"In the hotel bar?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Sure. Although not the one down here. I believe my suite has a fully stocked mini-bar."

Cameron narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I thought you said it would just be dinner."

"I did. And we had dinner, so the next logical step is a drink. I don't know about you but I'd love some Scotch."

"One drink. Then I'm going home."

"Fine," House said as they limped to the elevators and pressed the call button. The only thing that kept playing in his mind was the famous quote: "Step into my parlor," said the spider to the fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry this second chapter took so long. It underwent a couple of re-writes until I was happy with it. I hope you are too. There be smut at the end of this chapter so enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"What's your poison?" House asked her once she was seated and comfortable on the couch in the sitting area of his suite.

"Any red wine?"

"Yep." He went about getting her a glass of wine, and then fixed himself a Scotch on the rocks.

"You don't seem to be limping as badly as you used to," she observed as he handed her the wine and took a seat next to her.

"Since my stint in Mayfield it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I can usually get by on Advil."

"And if you can't?"

"I have other ways of coping."

"Hookers?" she grinned as she took a sip.

House grinned. "Leaving Chase was the best move you ever made. It's made you stronger. More independent. I like that."

"So do I. It feels good to stand on my own."

"And yet...you still feel like you need my approval. Even now."

"Maybe I always will. You were like a security blanket, House. If we couldn't figure it out, we knew you always had the answer. Some things never change I guess because here you are, and you had the answer."

"I've still got it," he grinned as he took another sip.

"You never lost it."

Her pager went off and she checked it. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"It's Richards isn't it?" he said, and it was more like a statement of fact than a question.

"As a matter of fact, yes. So shut up so I can call him back and find out what's going on."

Her cell phone rang next and House grabbed it off the coffee table before she could and held it out of her reach. "Oh look, it's Richards."

"Give me the phone!" she shouted as she tried to grab it but his arms were far too long and he held it out of her reach. Then he answered the call, much to her horror.

"You've reached Dr. Cameron's cell phone. She's unable to take your call at the moment because she's..uh...tied up at the moment. You have five seconds to tell her what you want. Beeeeep."

They waited for a second before Richards' voice came on the line. "Uhh...we just wanted to know...which one of us she wants to monitor the patient overnight."

"Use your own brain. Why not flip a coin? Loser stays."

"This is Dr. House, right?"

"No, it's Dr. Cameron, I just have a real bad sinus infection."

Cameron managed to wrestle the phone away from House and glared at him. "If he's stable you can both just go home now. But you're on call if anything happens. I have the day off tomorrow and I'll only be reached in an emergency. G'night."

She flipped her phone closed, then took one long sip of wine, emptying the glass. "You're such an ass, House."

"I'm on vacation. I don't have to behave anymore." He watched as she went over and picked up her jacket. "Leaving so soon?"

"If you want to go sight-seeing tomorrow you'll want to get a good night's sleep. I'll come pick you up at eight."

He winced. "Eight?

She leveled him with a glare of her own. "If you're not ready when I get here then you can forget it."

House got up and helped her on with her jacket. "Eight it is."

X X X

House managed to get up with the aid of the alarm clock, showered and dressed by the time Cameron showed up to take him downtown.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be this...bright eyed and bushy tailed so early," she laughed as they went out to her car.

"I never took you for an SUV kinda girl," he countered as he got in. "Let alone a BMW."

"Well ya know, head of Immunology, gotta look the part. Apparently my Civic wasn't cutting it."

They waited in line for about an hour before they were allowed up to the 103rd floor. "I think my ears popped a dozen times just on the way up," he chuckled as they stepped out.

"Wow, it's an awesome day for this," Cameron exclaimed as she looked out the windows.

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?"

"Umm...back when it was still called the Sears Tower. They changed it a few years ago."

"Ever bring Chase up here?"

"No. He didn't like heights. They made him dizzy."

"Wimp," House snickered as they wandered around and looked at the displays.

They approached the extended version of the sky deck that was all plexi-glass and gave the illusion of standing in mid-air.

"I dare you," she smiled, all too sweetly up at him, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What? You think I'm afraid to step out there?"

"_Without_ your cane."

House grunted and shoved his cane into her hands before stepping up into the glass box that overlooked the street below. Then he grinned. "This is cool."

Cameron stepped up but then paused. "It's really clear today. Makes it all that much more disconcerting."

House glanced down at her. She was wringing her hands. "I have a bit of a confession to make," she said.

"Oh goody," he grinned down at her, waiting to hear it.

"I don't exactly like heights either."

"I knew it! You're such a hypocrite. You dare me to step out here but you won't do it yourself." Then he reached for her hand and pulled her close to him so they were huddled in the corner of the skybox. She was literally clutching his arms for dear life and refusing to open her eyes.

"I'm not gonna look...I'm not gonna look," she whispered over and over.

"I really hate clichés," he muttered, "but this is too good to pass up."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he began placing kisses all over her face before his lips finally found hers and his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her up against his body. She was trembling, and he wasn't sure if it was from her fear of heights or from him. He hoped it was the former because if not, things could turn very ugly. But soon she was kissing him back and her grip on his arms loosened up. He could've sworn he heard her sigh.

Before his eyes closed, he saw a flash and looked over to see a guy with a large camera slung around his neck. He had a green sweater and black corduroy pants. "Hey, Jimmy Olsen, take off!"

The guy smirked. "You two look good together. It's gonna make a good picture."

"Not if I ram that camera up your ass." He took a step toward the guy but Cameron's hand on his chest stopped him.

"House," Cameron whispered, "it's fine. I doubt you're going to see this picture in the National Enquirer." Then she looked at the photographer. "Right?"

"No ma'am. I just take pictures of couples on the sky deck. If you'd like a copy I can have it ready in ten minutes."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five for you, because you stopped your boyfriend from kicking my ass."

"Oh gee, that's big of you," House sneered. "If I wore those pants I'd have to kick my own ass. House pulled out his wallet and took two twenties out of it. "Here. Take another, and this time without my tongue down her throat."

Cameron stifled a giggle as his arm wrapped around her waist and he looked down at her. "The things you make me do," he sighed, yet he was almost smiling. That's when the shot was taken.

"Well well," she teased as they wandered over to the gift shop. "The infamous Gregory House has a soft side."

"Shut up."

"I like it."

"You would."

They continued to wander to each of the windows, enjoying the views until the pictures were ready and then left to have lunch at the signature lounge in the John Hancock tower.

"Chris Farley died in this very building," he said as they rode up to the 86th floor.

"Lovely piece of trivia, House."

"Isn't it? They also filmed Poltergeist III here."

"I never saw the first two."

House looked at her in shock. "Stop!"

"I was pretty young when they were made."

"Are you implying that I'm an old man?"

"Not at all. Just stating a fact."

The elevator doors opened and they were greeted by a hostess who seated them on a wide leather couch near a warm fireplace.

"I know where there's a couch just like this one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My suite at the Hyatt. More private too."

Cameron looked at him as he grabbed a handful of nuts from the dish on the table. "I'm leaving tomorrow. No point in staying another day."

She nodded.

"You're disappointed," he said as he studied her reaction.

"No, I expected it. I knew once the case was solved you wouldn't want to stay."

"But you still don't like it."

She shrugged. "I liked having you here. Even if it was for a short time. I really appreciated it, House."

"Glad to help," he said as he looked intently at her.

Over lunch they made small talk, but his mind was on the 103rd floor of the Willis tower, thinking about that kiss and wanting more.

"Where to next?" she asked him as they rode the elevator back to the main floor.

"My hotel. My leg hurts."

"Alright."

It was a silent drive back and she walked with him into the main lobby. "I should go."

"Why?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, leaning on his cane. His leg was really hurting, but he didn't want her to go, either. "Who knows when we'll get a chance to see each other again. Come up and hang out. We'll order room service for dinner."

She narrowed her eyes. "You want me to come up to your suite?"

He looked down at the floor and tapped his cane before he glanced up at her. "The day is still not over. I had fun today."

"So did I. You don't have to leave tomorrow, you know."

"I don't but I should."

"Why?"

"Because if I stay another day I might not want to leave at all."

Cameron stepped closer still, narrowing the gap between them, her hand covered his and he looked up at her. "Stay one more day, House. You haven't even booked your flight yet, have you?"

"No."

"Then go up, take your bath or whatever, and then we'll go to my place and I'll cook you dinner."

"You can cook?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. "This I gotta see. Come on up. You can watch TV while I get ready and then we'll go."

"Okay."

They stepped into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, he shoved her against the wall and kissed her. His hands gripped the rail behind her so she couldn't escape as his lips slid down her neck, his scruff rubbing her skin.

"House..." she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in. If he wasn't such a good kisser he would have been easier to resist. But having kissed him before, and knowing how good it was, craving it ever since, made her very hungry for more.

The doors opened and they stumbled out into the hallway. For a man with a cane he could move pretty fast when he wanted to, and he wasted no time getting the door open and kissing her again once it was closed behind them.

"I'm...guessing we won't be going to my place for dinner?" she said breathlessly as he unzipped her leather jacket and pushed it off her shoulders.

"Depends," he said as he shrugged his own jacket off and toed off his shoes, urging her to do the same as they backed into the separate bedroom area and tumbled onto the king sized bed.

"On what?" she finally said as he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. His lips crashed against hers again but parted just long enough to get his T-shirt off.

"How much you'll let me get away with."

"Oh God," she groaned as he slid his hand up her back and unhooked her bra while his mouth fastened onto her neck. His whiskers scraped her skin but his lips were soft as they kissed and nibbled all the way down to her throat. "You're...going about it the right way."

He rolled her onto her back and began his assault on her breasts. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. In his opinion they were perfect and he enjoyed giving them attention while she moaned and squirmed underneath him.

He continued to kiss a path from the valley between her breasts down to her belly button, which he traced with his tongue as his hands began unbuttoning her jeans. She heard the zipper go down and automatically lifted her hips so he could pull them off, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black satin panties.

"Nice," he whispered as he ran his finger over the soft material, feeling her heat and the dampness at her core.

He glanced up at her and saw that her eyes were open and she was watching him with interest. He came up and kissed her while his hands pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. She smiled impishly at him. "You're a little overdressed, House."

He looked down at his jeans and the obvious bulge beneath. "So I am."

Cameron reached up, unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, shoving them down so he could get out of them. At first he froze, realizing that she'd see his scar.

But then he realized who he was with. She wouldn't run screaming from the room if she saw it. Nor would she show him the pity that most people did.

"House? Are you okay?"

He blinked and came back to reality. She was naked, propped up on her elbows as she watched the emotions flicker across his face.

"Yeah." He gave her a lecherous grin, which she returned with a smile and pulled him down to lie with her. They lay on their sides, facing each other. His hand rested on her hip as he contemplated what to do next. She was beautiful. More than he remembered, and it was a little overwhelming to know that she was there because she wanted to be. And being with him this way only made it that much more real.

So instead of talking and running the risk of saying something stupid, he leaned over and kissed her, as he worked at shoving his boxers down and tossing them aside.

"You don't know how much I wanted this," she whispered between kisses as she pulled him closer and wrapped her leg over his hip.

"How much?" he grinned as he slid his hand over her thigh and squeezed her ass.

"Much," she grinned as she played with the hairs on his chest. He didn't have a lot, but what he had was greying. But it appeared his nipples were quite sensitive and he hissed when she pinched one of them.

"I hope it's worth it," he chuckled as he rolled them again so she was on top and smiling down at him. She let the strands of her hair brush over him as she placed kisses all over his chest while he slid his hands up and down her back.

"I wouldn't worry too much." She kissed her way down his body, taking in the masculine smell of him and how soft his skin was. She then came to the part she had been curious about for years. He was long, uncut and quite impressive. She glanced up at him. "Condoms?"

"Top drawer."

She leaned over and found an ample supply next to the Bible. "Convenient."

"Hopeful," he shrugged as he watched her take the condom out of the packet and groaned when she rolled it onto him and then leaned down to kiss him again as she teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"God...House..." she sighed as she lowered herself onto him until he filled her completely.

His hands slid down her back and gripped her hips, urging her to move with him as he bucked his hips against her. He knew he wouldn't last long and he tried to distract himself as much as possible but it was quickly becoming futile. She was too hot, too tight and too wet. He moved within her all too easily and he could feel himself getting close. The familiar tingling that told him the end was fast approaching.

His hands slid down and his fingers touched the spot where their bodies joined. When she gasped, he knew he'd hit the right place and he began to rub in slow circles at first until she started to move faster on top of him.

"Oh God House!" she moaned as she sat upright and threw her head back, giving him access to her breasts. He reached up and latched on, his mouth hot and wet against her nipple as he continued to buck his hips into her.

"Oh yeah...Cameron...I'm..."

"I'm coming!" she shrieked as he stroked her faster until he felt her inner walls strangling his cock which brought him to his own happy ending with a loud guttural moan.

She gave a few more thrusts of her own to ride out her orgasm and then collapsed on him, her face hidden by her hair which covered his chest.

They both sighed when he became soft enough to slip out of her and she rolled off of him. When he returned from the bathroom, she was in his bed, an angelic smile on her face as he climbed in next to her.

"Room service?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said as she snuggled up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just want to say thank you to my loyal readers and Hi to the new ones :) I hope you'll continue to enjoy this :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

House's stomach growled and Cameron giggled. An hour or so had gone by and they were still in bed and Cameron hadn't moved from her spot next to him, her cheek resting on his chest.

"If Chase could see you now," House whispered as his fingers gently grazed her arm.

"He probably wouldn't be surprised. He always thought you and I slept together before now."

"Really? And I'm guessing you didn't confirm or deny that."

She shrugged. "It was none of his business and it was more fun to let him wonder."

House glanced down at her with a wicked grin. "I have taught you well, young Jedi."

She playfully slapped his chest and then stretched luxuriously like a cat while House watched with interest. "You're very limber."

"Yes, I am," she grinned as she began to climb out of bed but he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom if it's alright with you," she smirked as she made her way across the room, purposely sashaying for his benefit.

"Grab the room service menu while you're up."

She tossed him the booklet before disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out, he was sitting up perusing the menu. "Take a look. I'm having the salmon," he said as he handed it to her when she climbed back into bed.

"Mmm that sounds good. I think I'll have the same."

"Good," he said and then handed her the phone, "then you can call it in."

She gave him an exasperated sigh but did his bidding. "They said it'll be up in about thirty minutes."

"Hmm...what to do in that time?" he said as he tapped his chin, pretending to think it over.

"You could take that bath you were on about."

"Hm, not enough time. I'd get in but then I wouldn't be able to enjoy it long enough. I'll save it for later."

Cameron slid her hand down his chest and under the sheet to discover he was already sporting a full-on erection. "Impressive."

"Thank you," he grinned as he watched her kiss her way down to the place he wanted to be touched the most. He hissed when he felt the tip of her tongue against his cock, licking the few drops of pre-cum that had leaked out. "Ahhh..." he leaned back against the pillows and buried his hand in her hair.

She knew what she was doing, and for that he was grateful. It had been a long time since he'd had any kind of sex and it had been even longer since he'd enjoyed himself so much.

It didn't take him long to reach his climax and he wasn't sure if she was the kind of woman who swallowed, so he tugged on her hair. "Oh God...I'm gonna...so close..."

But she kept going, glancing up at him as if to say "Then go for it."

So he did. He came hard with a long grunt that had her swallowing fast to take it all. When he was finally spent, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled impishly up at him.

"I take it...you enjoyed that?"

He simply nodded, unable yet to form a coherent sentence. When he was able, he simply smiled at her and reached for his robe on the chair by the bed. "Food will be here soon. Best get presentable. I don't want the guy oogling the goods."

"I should go. I have to be at work first thing in the morning," Cameron said as she began getting dressed.

House glanced at his watch. "It's only ten."

"Yeah, and I wake up at six in the morning. I need at least six hours to function, seven to be coherent."

"Spoil sport," he muttered as he got up and threw his robe on. "What time do you get off work?"

"Five if I'm lucky. Wanna meet me at the hospital? We'll go to my place and I'll cook you dinner."

"Is it me or have we had this conversation before? If it has an outcome like this one then I'm game."

Cameron smiled back at him as she let him slip his hands around her waist and draw her close so he could kiss and nuzzle her neck. His scruff scratched and tickled her as she tried to get away but he was holding her too tightly. "House," she groaned as he kissed her throat and squeezed her ass, pressing it against his obvious erection. "I have to go. For real."

"Oh come on. You're the head of the department. Being a little late isn't going to get you fired. Besides, numb nuts will probably wonder why you were late and I like that."

"Be nice to him. He's a good guy."

"Who wants to get in your pants."

"Well he's not going to so he can keep dreaming all he wants."

"Be careful. Guys like that are slick, and sometimes a little off balance. You didn't see the daggers he was shooting at me yesterday. He'll do anything to get me out of the way."

"It's a good thing you're only staying one more day then, isn't it?" She reached up and gave him a quick peck, which he tried to deepen, but she stepped back. "G'night, House."

"G'night," he said as he watched her leave and then closed the door behind her.

X X X

Cameron breezed into work, tray of coffees in hand for her fellows and found them sitting in the break room where they usually waited for her. "Sorry I'm late. Have some coffee. God knows I need some."

Damien and Richards exchanged glances and he scowled. "Late night?"

"Yep."

"With Dr. Crankenstein?"

Cameron paused as she took her jacket off. "Excuse me?"

Damien whistled at the cold stare coming from her boss as it drilled holes into Richards, who was already squirming.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Not only is it none of your damn business, I don't appreciate the petty name calling of Dr. House. I thought you were better than that, Dr. Richards."

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron. It's just that he has a reputation, and..."

"I'm _well_ aware of his reputation. I worked with him for six years. And at least four of those were in Diagnostics. And what I do or don't do on my days off or whom I do it with is not up for discussion, nor is it your business. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now drink your coffee and bring me up to speed on our patient."

X X X

The incessant ringing of House's phone made him stir before he finally realized what the noise was and reached for it on the table.

"House."

"House," Cuddy's voice screeched. "Wake up."

"No. Unless someone's dying, I'm hanging up. On three. One...two..."

"You have to come back."

"No I don't."

"There's a patient."

"Foreman can handle it. I'm still officially on vacation but I'm back tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure he can keep the patient alive until then." Then he disconnected and turned the ringer off.

Three hours later, he got up, took a long bath, got dressed, had lunch and then headed to the hospital.

Cameron wasn't in her office, but he managed to sweet talk a passing nurse into letting him wait there. It didn't take much more than the killer smile and blue eyes to win her over, and before long, he was seated at her desk, sipping the peppermint mocha frapp that he'd picked up on the way in.

Half an hour later, she returned with Damien and Richards and found him sitting with his feet up, reading a journal.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home, Dr. House," Richards hissed, annoyed that Cameron had no problem with the man invading her office in such a way.

"It's a very comfy chair. I gotta get me one of these babies for my office."

"You're early," Cameron said as she pushed his feet off the desk. He stood and grabbed his cane so she could sit down.

"I slept pretty good, if you know what I mean," he said with a conspiratorial wink in Richards' direction. "And I was bored all by myself. So, I thought I'd come see my favourite immunologist."

"I'm your _only_ favourite immunologist," she smiled, which made House grin.

"Ohhh snap!"

"Would you excuse us?" She asked the young doctors. "I'll be right out."

"Yeah, shoo. Mommy and Daddy want some alone time," House said as he ushered them out.

Once they were gone, he locked the door and before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms and their lips were crashing together. They kissed until the need for air was too great and he stepped back. "So, I slept well, how about you?"

She smiled impishly up at him, making no effort to move away. She quite liked the feel of his arms around her. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but...I missed you."

"You could have stayed you know. It's not like you would've shown up at work wearing the same clothes as the day before."

"I know but it wasn't exactly work attire, either."

"The boss lady can wear whatever she wants. Just as long as she doesn't wear tight skirts and low cut tops and 'come fuck me' pumps like you know who."

Cameron giggled out loud as his mouth descended on her neck. "If I ever want to dress like a hooker, I'll do it in private. For your eyes only."

House's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Promise?" He went back to kissing and nipping at her skin. She tried to fight him off, but what he was doing felt too good. She didn't want him to stop. Little did she know, he was well on his way to giving her one hell of a love bite.

"House...I have to get back to work now. I do have other patients. I'm not like you who cures just one patient a week. And today I've been working in the ER filling in."

"Okay." He smiled at the reddish mark he'd left behind on her neck and grabbed his cane. "I'll just go make a nuisance of myself somewhere else until it's time to go."

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"I used my charm on one of the nurses. She wants me."

Cameron looked at him suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Behave yourself. I'll be done in a couple of hours."

X X X

After an amazing dinner cooked by Cameron, they sat on the couch and finished off the bottle of wine. "At least let me drive you to the airport tomorrow," she said, almost pleading.

But House shook his head. "It's fine. My hotel is close to the train station and then it's one stop to O'Hare."

"And you're going to walk to the train?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "I did it today. It only took about fifteen minutes."

"Stay here tonight. I'll drive you to the hotel to get your stuff and then to the train station near the hospital first thing in the morning."

"As it so happens, I did pack something of an overnight bag."

Cameron knew he had her. "You knew I wanted you to stay over."

He moved a little closer. "I know you too well." They both leaned over and their lips met in a soft kiss. House was happy to keep things slow for awhile, but it appeared Cameron had other ideas when he felt her hands pulling at his shirt. He reached for the buttons of her blouse and clothes began disappearing. She pulled him on top of her but the couch wasn't nearly wide enough for the both of them.

"Bedroom...now..." he murmured as he got up and grabbed his cane. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and as soon as they got there, his cane clattered to the floor and they made their way to the bed. She threw the covers back and climbed in wearing nothing but blue lace panties, then watched as House kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jeans.

"Take it off, baby!" she giggled and then squealed when he climbed into bed and pinned her arms down against the mattress.

"Seems you're a little over dressed," he growled as he tugged at her panties and pulled them off. She could feel his very stiff erection against her thigh and it made her instantly wet.

"Mmm..." she sighed.

House leaned down and kissed her very tentatively. As if he were tasting her for the first time. But then his tongue slipped past her lips and he deepened the kiss until her body felt like it was on fire.

His hands moved all over her body as he lay on top of her, kissing any part of her that came near his mouth.

"Oh God!" she hissed as his hot mouth fastened onto her neck while the tip of his cock teased her entrance. She tried bucking her hips against him to lure him in, but he stayed put.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear.

"I just want you."

Hearing her say it, in that soft, pleading way, was his undoing and he gave her what she wanted that night. Twice.

In the morning, he smelled the coffee brewing and even though it was too early, his stomach was already rumbling. He had a plane to catch in a few hours so he got up, showered and dressed and joined her in the kitchen.

"Wow, you're up before nine. Has hell frozen over?" she teased and handed him a mug of hot coffee.

"Very funny."

"Want a bagel? I was just going to toast one."

"Sure."

They ate breakfast in silence and then she got dressed for work and drove him to the train station after he checked out of the hotel.

"I wish you didn't have to go today."

"Cuddy will have my ass if I don't get back. I have a patient."

"Promise you'll call me? Or email me. Or whatever."

House nodded. He hated making promises he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep. But she knew him well enough to know that was the best she was going to get and she watched as he grabbed his bag from the trunk and limped away. She didn't see the two men who followed him into the station when she drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OOoOo looks like trouble in river city! Stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad you're all enjoying this story. I wanna give a shout out to _Brighid45_ for her help with my OC in this chapter. Hope ya like her! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

House stepped up to the fare machine and bought his ticket. When he turned around, he saw the two men standing behind him, looking him up and down like he was a piece of jewellery to be appraised. And apparently, judging from the looks on their faces, they liked what they saw.

"Hey man," the first guy, who looked like he'd just crawled out from under a rock, said, "can you help me and my buddy out? We need to get downtown but we's low on cash, bro."

House looked at the second man, who appeared to be in no better shape than his friend and had moved to stand behind him. He was going to get jumped, no doubt about it, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sorry boys. I know it's Christmas and all but this Scrooge is tapped out."

The guy behind him kicked his hand, causing House to drop his cane and the other one picked it up and shoved him against the ticket machine.

The first thing to run through House's mind was "_Where the hell is security? And where were the other people he'd seen moments ago?_"

He felt something kick his leg and he groaned in pain as he sank to his knees. He saw the other guy swinging his cane like a bat and then there was nothing.

X X X

Sam Jackson was not happy. Sure, she didn't look a day over thirty, even though she was now forty, but that didn't make her feel any better. She was tired of everything and everyone.

Even the brand new Harley she bought herself did little to cheer her up. She had been excited about getting it a week ago, but now as it sat in her garage in all its glory, she didn't care. But when she put on her leather jacket and sunglasses, she climbed on, started it up and managed a smile as it purred.

When she pulled into her parking space at the University Medical Center, her colleague, Cathy Harmon, whistled her appreciation when the bike came to a full stop.

"Wow! That's amazing! Looks so much better in person."

"Yeah. Sounds better too," Sam smirked.

"Very funny. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh whatever. Cheer up. I'll take you to lunch, how would that be?"

"You're buying."

"I always do," Cathy sighed as she watched her friend storm off towards the ER. She knew the only reason Sam was pissed off was not only because she had to work on her birthday, but because she had to do a rotation in the ER as part of her probation for performing surgery on a patient. Surgery that wasn't authorized, but saved the patient's life.

Sam's issues with authority had gotten her into all kinds of trouble since she began working there three years ago. However the chief of medicine hadn't seen fit to fire her. It could have been partly due to the fact that Sam's grandfather, Joe Jackson II, helped build that hospital from the ground up and continued to donate a healthy sum every year. Her father, Joe Jackson III, was also one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. Thus, it only made sense that his only daughter would follow in his footsteps.

And she did, in spades. She, like her father, was a board certified Neurologist but with an additional specialty in Pathology. Forensic medicine captivated and enthralled her and her home library was full of true crime books and mystery novels.

Sam went to her locker, changed into scrubs and donned her ID tag before taking a deep breath and heading into the ER, not sure what she was going to find. It would either be very good, or very bad.

"What've we got?" she asked the nurse at the triage desk.

"Male, looks like late forties, was brought in an hour ago unconscious, looks like he was beaten up pretty good. They found him at the Rosemont train station. No ID, nothing except a hotel key card."

"Lovely. Where is he?"

"Bed number three."

"Was he breathing?"

"Yes, doctor. All vitals were fine. It was probably just a bad mugging, but whoever it was did a number on him. He hasn't woken up yet. Severe lacerations, bumps and bruises on his head and upper body, a couple of cracked ribs. Oh, and there's a huge scar on his right thigh. Totally mangled."

"Is that your medical opinion?"

The nurse lowered her head. "No, doctor."

"Give me his chart."

She flipped through it as she walked over to the patient's bed and tossed the curtain back.

"Jesus," she muttered under her breath as she examined him as carefully as she could. The large goose egg on his forehead was a concern and she made a note on his chart to have a CAT scan done as soon as possible.

His face wasn't terribly banged up and as she stood over him, she had a feeling that he was familiar to her, but she couldn't think why. After her examination, she returned to the desk. "Let me see the key card they found on him."

The nurse handed it over. "I want you to call every Hyatt in the area, start with the ones closest to the train station, and find out who checked out this morning. It might give us some insight as to who it is."

"Yes doctor."

"Page me when you get a list."

She went into her office down the hall and began working on charting when the nurse stood in her doorway twenty minutes later. "I just called the one in Rosemont. They said they couldn't give out such information. Guest confidentiality or something. I told them the situation but they wouldn't budge."

"God damnit," she muttered as she shuffled papers around. "You want something done, you gotta do it yourself. Go back to work. I'll deal with this."

Sam looked up the nearest Hyatt in Rosemont and called them. "I want to talk to the manager."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Was I speaking Greek? Let. Me. Talk. To. The. Manager."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam groaned when she was put on hold for a few minutes.

"This is Ed Grant, the manager. How may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Samantha Jackson from the University Medical Center. I need a list of all your guests who checked out last night and this morning."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. My guests are entitled..."

"Yeah yeah, see I don't really care at this point. I've got a guy in the ER who's unconscious with no ID, but he has a key card from _your_ hotel. All you have to do is go to your computer and email me the list. Or do I need to call my friend who's the District Attorney and get a court order?"

"If you're trying to scare me..."

"Believe me, pal, if I wanted to scare you, I could do it. I'm merely asking you to help me out."

"Even if I was prepared to do that, which I'm not without a court order, how will you know if he's even on that list?"

"You just let me worry about that. My Attorney will be in touch. Soon." She slammed the phone down and buried her face in her hands. Then she made a call to her lawyer, but discovered he was out of town until the weekend.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time and Cathy was dragging her to her favourite pub down the street.

"It's driving me nuts. I know I know that guy. His face is so familiar but I'll be damned if I can't remember how."

"What guy?"

"The mugging victim in the ER."

"Oh. Is he cute?"

Sam groaned. "Leave it to you..."

"Just asking."

Sam thought about it. "Well, if you get rid of the cuts and bruises and the large bandage then he could be I guess. I need that list. I know I'd recognize the name if I saw it."

Cathy reached into her purse and smiled. "I have an idea..."

Sam grinned at her friend. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

They finished lunch and headed over to the Hyatt in the hotel district of Rosemont. She walked to the front desk with such an air of authority that people parted like the red sea to let her and Cathy through. "I have a court order to obtain a list of guests who checked out last night and this morning. This is my attorney, Catherine Harmon."

The girl at the front desk looked like a deer caught in the headlights but did as Sam requested. As the list printed, Ed Grant came out of his office.

"What's going on here?" He looked at the printer and grabbed the top sheet. Then he glared at the clerk. "I thought I told you that nobody gets this."

"I have your god damn court order," Sam said as she waved the folded piece of paper at him. "I'll be out of your face in a minute. All you have to do is cooperate or my friend here will slap you with a lawsuit by the patient's family if he dies because you refused to cooperate. I don't think you really want a scandal on your hands."

"Mrs. Jackson..."

"_Doctor_ Jackson. What's it gonna be? I don't have all day."

Ed nodded to the clerk who passed the list to Sam. She perused the list until one name caught her eye.

"Let me see that court order," he huffed, holding his hand out.

Cathy handed it over as Sam folded the list and shoved it in her purse. "Have a nice day, sir."

Meanwhile, Ed unfolded the paper. "It's…DNA results."

"Yes, it is. Thanks for your help."

"Son of a..."

Once they were back in the car, Cathy and Sam laughed as they peeled out of the parking lot. "That was too much fun. I guess you obviously found what you were looking for."

"Yep."

"Well? Are you gonna share?"

Sam reached into her purse while she drove and handed Cathy the list. "Halfway down the list. You'll know it when you see it."

There was silence and then a loud "holy crap! Do you think…"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I hope he wakes up soon."

X X X

"Dr. Cameron, it's Dr. Cuddy. How're you?"

Cameron was surprised to hear from her old boss, but they were still friendly to one another. "I'm good. How're you?"

"Not good. Is House still in Chicago?"

"No, I dropped him off at the train station this morning. He was going to take it to the airport and fly out. He should've been there long by now."

"Nobody's heard a word from him all day and he's not answering his cell. Is it possible he missed his flight?"

Cameron swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, he would have called me. You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think. If you hear anything, please let me know."

"I will, and same goes for you."

"Of course. Goodbye, Cameron."

Cameron hung up and sat there in silence for a minute. She tried not to let the feeling of doom overcome her but she couldn't help it. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so it seems I handled Cameron's departure rather poorly. I agree. Part of that comes from working on another fic at the same time. The other part is that it sat in the document manager for a week and I just added it without looking it over first like I usually do one last time before posting. So, thanks to **VIZ** for bringing it to my attention, and to **Hilandmum** for giving me some suggestions on how to fix it. Also, rest assured that Cameron isn't gone from the story completely. She will be back. Sam needs some healthy competition after all ;D_

_Here we go...again..._

**Chapter Five**

His head felt like someone hit him with an anvil and the very thought of opening his eyes was too painful to even contemplate so he just kept them closed. He heard voices, beeping noises and footsteps around him and then a gentle hand gripped his wrist and took his pulse. Then they pulled open one eyelid and shined a light in his pupils.

"Looks like he's coming out of it, Dr. Jackson. Pupils equal, round and reactive to light. Vitals are good, O2 sats are good."

He heard another female voice getting louder as she approached. "Dr. House? Can you hear me?"

_Dr. House? Who is Dr. House?_ He wondered.

"This is _the_ Dr. House?" the second voice inquired, and he could hear her amazement.

_Interesting._

"Give my hand a squeeze if you can understand."

He felt a smooth, warm hand clasp his and he squeezed. He wondered if the face was as beautiful as the voice he heard.

"He's smiling," another female whispered. "He's cute."

"He might be cute now, but just wait till he opens his mouth and starts being an ass."

_I'm an ass?_

"Good point."

"Can you open your eyes for us?"

He struggled to open one eye, and then the other, startling the three women standing over him with the most amazing pair of blue eyes they'd ever seen.

"Good afternoon, Dr. House."

"My name is Dr. House? I'm a doctor too?"

Sam frowned. "I would normally ask if you remember anything but clearly that would be a stupid question. So how about you tell me what you do remember."

House thought but nothing was coming into his head. "Nothing." He studied the woman to his left. She was very attractive, athletic and slim with long black hair, creamy white skin and dark brown eyes. All in all, a very nice package. He smiled at her and she seemed surprised by that.

"What year is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know."

"Are you in any pain?"

"My head hurts."

"I'll get you something for that. How's your leg?"

"My leg?"

Sam pulled the covers back to reveal his mangled thigh and his eyes widened in horror. "What the…" he shouted as the heart rate monitor began its high pitched beeping.

"Dr. House…you need to calm down…"

"What happened to my leg!"

"I need 4 milligrams of Ativan, stat!" She said as she tried holding him down while a nurse rushed in with the syringe.

"Oh no…no needles.." House shouted and pushed the nurse's hand away, but Sam was stronger than she looked. She pinned House to the bed, grabbed the syringe and injected it into his IV line.

"It's for your own good. Just relax. We'll get to the bottom of this."

House struggled for another minute but the fight had gone out of him and he went limp. A few minutes later he was in a sound sleep again and Sam shook her head. "Well, that was unexpected. I want a CAT scan done and more blood work. I want his liver checked as well. If the rumors are true, he pops Vicodin like candy. I'm going to call Princeton Plainsboro and see what I can find out. I'm sure they're probably wondering where he is."

X X X

"Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Jackson from University Medical Center in Chicago."

"Oh God, is it House? Is he okay? Is he even alive?"

Sam was amazed at how worried Cuddy sounded. "Yes, he's alive and in our care. It seems that he was mugged yesterday morning at the train station. They beat him up pretty good and he's in rough shape but he'll pull through. He woke up a little while ago after having been unconscious since he was brought in but we had to sedate him."

"What happened?"

"He saw his thigh and freaked out. I need to know what he's doing for the pain. It must be tremendous."

Cuddy told her about his history and what she knew as best she could. She was so relieved House was okay that she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If it's okay, I'd like to keep him here until he's fully recovered. Does he know anyone here that he can stay with?"

"He was sent out there to do a consult with Dr. Cameron at Northwestern. They…have a history."

"Dr. Allison Cameron? Head of Immunology over there?"

"Yes, that's right. You know her?"

"I know _of_ her, yes."

"I think I know of you too, Dr. Jackson. Your father is Joe Jackson III?"

Sam cringed at the mention of her father's name. "Yes." Then, anxious, she changed the subject. "Could you send over Dr. House's medical records? I'd like to take a look."

"Of course. I'll have them to you before the end of the day. Please, keep me posted and have him call me when he's able."

"That…might be difficult now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't know who _he_ is. You think he's going to know who _you_ are?"

X X X

"I never thought I'd see the day," Cathy said as they ate lunch in the cafeteria, "when you actually idolized someone."

"What are you on about?"

"Dr. House. You like him. You're like…some kind of fan girl."

"I am not!"

"I know you've been following his career."

"I applied for a fellowship under him. That was ages ago when he first got his own department. He had a right to be choosy. I didn't take it personally, because I knew with him it's never personal. I doubt he even looked at my resume."

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"Well, I'm going to look over his files, see if I can prescribe him something better than Advil for the leg pain, something that will help his mobility, and then I'm going to call Dr. Cameron and see if she can have him stay with her while he's here. I can't keep him here once he's on the mend."

"Why can't you just send him back to Princeton?"

"He has no ID. They'd never let him through security let alone on the plane. I'll call Dr. Cameron after lunch."

X X X

"House is still in Chicago," Cuddy told Cameron as soon as she talked to Sam. "He's in some University hospital under the care of Dr. Jackson. I looked her up. She's a neurologist. Her daddy is Joe Jackson III."

"Wow, well that's a relief. I'm leaving to go spend Christmas with my family tonight so I would have been worrying about him the entire trip. Thanks for letting me know."

"Are you going to see him before you go?"

"I'm going to try."

"Just so you know, Dr. Jackson told me he doesn't know who he is. So have fun with that. If you do go see him, let me know how he is. I've called the Chicago police and they're on the lookout for his things. If he was on his way to the airport, whoever did this would have taken all his stuff."

"I'll try and make it over there before I go. Thanks for calling, Dr. Cuddy."

X X X

House opened his eyes once again and looked around. He was in his own room this time and all was quiet. He wasn't alone, however. There was a blonde woman sitting in the chair beside his bed looking worried.

"Hi," she said, looking a little nervous.

"Hi. And who might you be?"

She had a pretty smile, bright green eyes and long wavy blonde hair. He wasn't sure who she was, but the way she was looking at him was nothing short of adoration.

"Are you my wife? Are we married?"

She laughed softly. "No, you've never been married, House."

"Are we...dating?"

She frowned. "I'm...not sure."

"Not sure?"

"You kind of left things up in the air."

He arched an eyebrow. "I must've been out of my mind. What's your name?"

"Allison Cameron."

He extended his hand as if to shake, and she took it. "They tell me my name is Gregory House, and that I'm a doctor."

"A brilliant doctor," she corrected. "I worked for you for awhile."

"You did? Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes." She glanced at her watch. "Listen, I can't stay. I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks but Dr. Jackson will keep me updated."

House frowned. "Where are you going? What's more important than staying here? With me. I thought you liked me."

"I do, it's just that I've had these plans for weeks..."

"And whoever it is you're going to see takes precedence." He turned his head. "I get it."

Sam came down the hall and stopped at the entrance to House's room when she saw a blonde woman talking to House. There seemed to be some kind of argument, and House was frowning. They talked for another couple of minutes and then she leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss by any means, and House didn't seem to reciprocate. In fact, the look on his face was pure surprise when she stepped back.

"What was that for?" he asked her, looking clearly baffled and then annoyed.

"I..." she stammered. "I'm just relieved you're okay."

"If by okay you mean without any memories and broken ribs then yeah, I'm just dandy. That kiss made it all better," he snapped. "I don't need your pity."

Cameron took a step back as if she'd been slapped, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "It wasn't pity."

"Then why did you kiss me?" he demanded, almost shouting.

"If you don't know..." she started to say, but then she pressed her lips together and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe by the time I get back you'll have it figured out. Goodbye House." Then she turned and left the room, trying to fight back the tears.

Sam waited outside for Cameron to come out. "Aww how sweet. You're in love with Dr. Strangelove. What's wrong? You two have a lover's spat?"

Cameron stopped and glared at the woman standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Samantha Jackson. Dr. Cameron, I presume?"

It all made sense now. She'd heard about the elusive Dr. Samantha Jackson when she moved back to Chicago. It seemed the rumors were true. However, she decided to remain civil. "Allison Cameron."

Sam shook her offered hand and then glanced at House, who was watching both of them intently.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

"You insult me and then you want a favour?" Cameron asked, incredulous at the woman's nerve.

"Just hear me out. He's going to be released soon but he clearly has nowhere to go. Except..."

Cameron caught on immediately. "I can't. I'm catching a plane in three hours to see my family. I'm going to be gone for two weeks."

"You'd blow off your boyfriend to see your family? Wow. Must be some family."

"He's not my boyfriend, and it's none of your business. Besides, don't you spend Christmas with your family?"

"Not so much. But as you say, it's none of your business. So you're not going to help me out?"

"So far you haven't given me any reason why I should. You've been nothing but rude to me since I stepped out here."

"I would've thought you'd be used to that. Working for House all those years."

"I'm immune to his games. Besides, that man in there is not House. Not the House I know."

"But you kissed him anyway."

"I'm not justifying my behaviour to you. Good luck with your patient."

Sam watched her walk away and then entered House's room. "I've caused you some trouble," he said as he pretended to be fascinated by the lint on his blanket. "I'm sorry."

She flipped through his chart. "Could be worse. You could be lying in the morgue with a tag on your toe. But, here you are."

"Yes. Here I am."

"Any pain?"

"Hurts to take deep breaths."

"You have two cracked ribs. How's your leg?"

"It hurts."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Eight."

She glanced over at him and he was indeed rubbing his thigh. "I'm going to give you something to try. You abused Vicodin for years and surprisingly enough your liver isn't completely shot. I'm going to prescribe Fentanyl. It's a patch you'll wear. We'll give it a try and see how you do on that."

"Alright. Would I be able to get something to eat?"

"Dinner will be served shortly."

"Would you eat with me?"

She cocked her head to one side. "In here?"

"Yes."

"Maybe some other time. I have a ton of paperwork to do and then I'm heading home. But I'll be back in the morning."

"Doctor?" he called out as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"What day is it?"

"December 21st, 2010."

"Could I have a mirror?"

"Sure." She went into the bathroom and brought out a hand held mirror. He looked at himself and frowned.

"Jesus. How old am I?"

"Your records say you're 51."

"I look a hell of a lot older than that. Can I get a shave?"

"Talk nice to one of the nurses and they might give you one."

She was almost to the door when his voice stopped her. "You don't like me...do you?"

Sam turned around. "I don't even know you."

"You'd like to."

"I wouldn't mind. Let's just work on getting you back on your feet again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope that was a little better. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas. A plot bunny came into my head today which means another story is in the works. I'm unsure if I'm going to wait till this one is finished, or start on it now and write both at the same time, but that might happen. If it does, you guys will get a treat haha. Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"I've prescribed Fentanyl patches and I'm going to insist he do physio once he's able," Sam said as she and Cathy ate breakfast.

Cathy merely smiled. "Are you ever going to let him go home?"

"Huh?"

"Seems like you've got big plans for him."

"Well until he gets his ID and passport, he's pretty much stuck in Chicago. And who knows how long that'll take."

"But he won't be in the hospital that long. What happens to him in the meantime?"

Sam was silent and Cathy merely grinned wider. "Oh...you're in so much trouble."

"What?"

"You like him."

"I don't even know him."

"But you want to. And since Dr. Cameron is away, you can't bear the thought of him staying in a hotel by himself so you're going to take him in. It's actually kind of cute. Like bringing home a stray."

"God knows I have a big enough place. It's not like we'd be in each other's way. And he's not the ass he's rumoured to be."

"Not now, but what about when he gets his memory back?"

"I can hold my own with a man like Greg House. Hell, if a pussycat like Dr. Cameron can do it, so can I."

Cathy looked up and her jaw literally fell open. "Oh my God..."

"What?"

"Killer, at twelve O'clock."

Sam turned around in her chair to see Greg House leaning on his cane in the doorway of the cafeteria, clean shaven and wearing a pair of blue scrubs. His blue eyes were piercing as they looked straight at Sam and he was smiling. Broadly. Then he made his way over to their table. "Good morning, Dr. Jackson." Then he looked at Cathy and flashed her a wide smile. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Greg."

Cathy readily shook the hand he offered her while Sam sulked.

"Cathy Harmon, Neurology."

Sam kicked a chair out for him to sit. "Sit down before you fall down." Once he was seated, she narrowed her eyes. "Which nurse did you bribe to let you out of bed?"

"It was hardly bribery. Ask and you shall receive. Isn't that what they say?"

"I'll bet it just took a look at those baby blues and she was putty in your hands," Cathy laughed, earning a laugh from Greg as well.

"They're a handy weapon."

"How's the patch working?" Sam asked, happy to change the subject.

"Very well."

"No headaches, no nausea?"

"None so far. But then I haven't had it on that long."

"Where did you put it?"

House lifted his shirt to show off a very impressive flat stomach and the patch. Above that was the corset-type thing that was wrapped around his chest used to heal his ribs.

Cathy's eyes widened and Sam shoved his shirt back down. "I'm trying to eat."

"I'm rather hungry myself. What's good here?"

"Nothing," the women said in unison.

House laughed, and it was a genuine laugh, not a fake one, which took both women by surprise. The man was a phenomenon, that was for sure, and oddly enough, Sam was intrigued, even though she tried to fight it. She knew that letting a man like Greg House into her head was a bad idea, amnesiac or not.

She gave Cathy a look which told her to make herself scarce and she quickly grabbed her tray. "Gotta go. I've got an appointment. Nice meeting you...Dr. House."

"Greg," he corrected. "No point in calling me doctor if I can't do that doctor thing, ya know?" Then he got up and picked up a croissant with ham and egg on it, and brought it back to the table.

"There's something we need to discuss," Sam said, watching him eat while she sipped her coffee.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to have to release you soon. We can't keep you here forever."

"What a shame," he grinned, still chewing.

"I asked Dr. Cameron if she could take you in for awhile but she's out of town. And I don't want you to stay in a hotel by yourself..."

"I wouldn't stay with her anyway," he mumbled. "That leaves...what? Send me back to...wherever I came from? I don't even know where that is."

"Princeton, New Jersey. You work at a teaching hospital and you're the head of Diagnostics."

"What's Diagnostics?"

"That's not important right now. I can't send you home because you have no ID. No driver's license, no passport, no money. Nada. You're this close to living in a cardboard box at the park."

He cocked his head to one side, clearly amused. "But you're not going to let that happen. Are you, Dr. Jackson?"

She stared at him for a minute, and he stared right back, blue eyes bright and blazing into her chestnut brown ones. It was as if he could read her thoughts and she found it a little unnerving.

"I'll figure something out."

"I don't doubt that."

X X X

Sam was knee-deep in paperwork, and she didn't look up until a nurse poked her head in the door. "Dr. Jackson, there's a Dr. Wilson here to see you."

"Never heard of him," she replied shortly, still not looking up.

"He says he's a friend of Dr. House."

Sam looked up then. "Oh. Well...I suppose you should send him in."

Less than a minute later, a man, maybe the same age as herself, with brown hair and very nice brown eyes, entered her office. "Dr. Jackson, I'm James Wilson from Princeton Plainsboro. I would have called first but I thought it would be easier to just come in person. Is this a bad time?"

"Not if you keep it short. I assume this is about Dr. House?"

"Yeah. I've got some stuff for him to sign regarding his new drivers license and passport. He needs one in order to come home. I've also got new credit cards for him and the money he bought for his traveller's cheques. It's all been taken care of."

"That was nice of you." She sat back in her chair and regarded Wilson with interest. "How long have you known Dr. House?"

"A long time. Why do you ask?"

"He's...not what I expected. Of course that's most likely the amnesia but..."

"Normally he's an ass. But it works for him. How is he doing?"

"Fine, all things considered. I could've had him call you, but it would probably be pointless. I have to release him in a couple of days and he'll be staying with me until he can fly home."

"What about Cameron?"

"Dr. Cameron? She's off somewhere having Christmas with her folks."

"She didn't stay? Wow."

"What? Why?"

"As long as I've known her, she's had a thing for House, and he's had a soft spot for her. I'm surprised she didn't stay."

Sam shrugged. "For some, family is everything. Maybe she's hoping he'll be his old self when she returns. So she gets her boyfriend back without putting in the effort."

But Wilson shook his head. "No...that doesn't sound like her. She would've stayed. Something must have happened."

"They had some kind of argument when she came to see him yesterday. She said he's not the man she knows. I told her he doesn't even know who he is."

"Do you mind if I go see him?"

"Not at all. Third floor, room 345. I'll be up shortly once I finish here."

Wilson's heart was beating in his chest as he neared House's room. Why, he didn't know. When he peeked in, he saw his friend sitting up in bed reading a book and sucking on a candy cane. He was clean shaven and his hair was sticking up in all directions as if he'd just woken up.

When he heard someone enter, he looked at the younger man standing at the foot of his bed. "Hello," he said with a pleasant smile. "Are you another doctor? I seem to be collecting them lately. It's an endless parade."

"James Wilson, Oncology."

House frowned. "Don't tell me I have cancer now, too."

Wilson laughed. "Oh God, no. I'm your friend from Princeton Plainsboro. We've known each other...a long time."

"Oh," House said, looking clearly relieved. "So we're friends then? Cool." Then he held out his hand for Wilson to shake.

Wilson scratched the back of his neck and shook House's hand. "Merry Christmas, House."

"Greg," House corrected his friend. "Even you call me House?"

"Everyone does. You're...you're House. I don't think I've ever called you Greg. Sounds weird."

"I see. So...what brings you here?"

"I have some documents for you to sign so we can get you some new ID. I was able to use the proofs from your hospital ID tag to use as photos so that's done." He opened the folder he carried with him and produced a pen. Then he brought the tray in front of him and placed the papers for him to sign.

"Your new credit cards should be arriving soon and I'll send them when they do. And here," he said as he handed over an envelope. "Your traveler's cheques were reimbursed. I don't know what kind of weekend you planned on having, but you bought five thousand dollars worth."

House took the envelope and looked inside at the crisp bills. "Wow. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this but...thanks for bringing it."

Wilson blinked. "You...you're thanking me?"

House narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it...it's just...odd."

"This whole situation is odd. Ah!" he said as a nurse brought in his lunch; A grilled cheese sandwich with two big fat dill pickles on the side, which House eagerly took a bite out of. "Thank you, sweetie," he said to the nurse with one of his most charming smiles.

"You're very welcome, Dr. House. Enjoy," She smiled back before quickly leaving.

If that exchange wasn't crazy enough, seeing him eat the pickle with such enthusiasm was the icing on the cake. "House...that's...a pickle," Wilson stammers, clearly in shock.

"Yes it is. So?"

"You hate pickles. You said, and I quote, 'pickles are of the devil."

"Well...they're not now," he grinned as he took another healthy bite, juice spurting onto Wilson's shirt. "Sorry...what did you say your name was?"

"Just call me Wilson," he said as he brushed the juice away with a flick of his hand. "I brought some of your clothes with me, since Cuddy assumed you lost your luggage. Not that you don't look half decent in those scrubs. It's a nice change from the wrinkled shirt and jeans you normally wear."

House frowned. "I wore wrinkled shirts? Didn't I have an iron?"

"I have no idea. So, you're going to be staying with Dr. Jackson for awhile..."

"I suppose I am since I'm apparently stuck in...wherever."

"Chicago," Wilson supplied, to which House gave a wistful smile.

"It's my kinda town...Chicago is."

Wilson merely chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The only other way to get you back to Princeton would be to drive you."

"I don't want to drive. I'm sure Dr. Jackson's home is more than sufficient for the time being. As she said, it's only temporary."

"Too bad Cameron wasn't able to do it."

"She has other priorities. I'm not one of them," House said between bites.

"Dr. Jackson is...pretty."

"Yes, she's very pretty," he agreed with some thought, then he glanced at his friend's amused expression. "It's not what you think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Wilson challenged.

"Pretty woman, living in her house..."

"I never said..."

"No, but the look on your face says otherwise. Forget it. I'm in no position to start a relationship with anyone. Besides, I don't think she's interested."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much. I'll find out plenty while I'm staying with her, I'm sure."

"Did you know she's a millionaire? That her Grandfather owns this building and donates to it regularly?"

"What does that have to do with me? It doesn't change anything. So she has money, big deal. If I'm head of...whatever that department she said, then I'm not exactly destitute, right?"

"You'd never know it. You've been living in the same small apartment for the last dozen years and you drive a twenty plus year-old car that's on its last legs."

"I fail to see what you're getting at."

"I'm just trying to give you some insight as to where your priorities are. Music and medicine. That's it. Oh, and endless amounts of booze and Vicodin."

House crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling angry. "Why don't you just concentrate on getting my life back for me? Since I'm clearly unable to do so."

"Fine. No problem. Look, I have to get back. I'll just leave these here. All you have to do is sign your name and Dr. Jackson will send them back to me so I can submit them."

"Long way to come for such a short trip," House mumbled as he looked the forms over. "Huh. Maybe I'll learn something about myself."

"With any luck," Wilson sighed as he headed toward the door. Sam was on her way in when they passed each other. He gave her a friendly smile but didn't stop to talk and she glanced over at House who was looking over the forms to be signed.

"That was a quick visit," she said as she came into the room and picked up his chart. "Any pain?"

"I have a bit of a headache."

"Front or back?"

"Front," he said, wincing. All of a sudden it seemed to get much worse. "Unghh...my head...feels like it's going to explode..."

Sam called for some meds and a nurse came rushing in, the same nurse, Robin, who'd been delivering his meals. "It'll be okay, Dr. House," she said softly as Sam injected the narcotic into his arm. "You'll start to feel better in a minute."

House dozed off a few minutes later and Sam let out a long sigh. "I want you to try and squeeze him in for an MRI as soon as possible."

"What do you think it is?"

"Hopefully nothing. But I want to make sure before I release him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 7 is currently in the works so stay tuned, and have a happy New Year.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I got on a bit of a writing binge..and the kid is back to school this week and...well...you know how it is ;) I just want to say thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites/alerts. It means a lot and I get excited each time they come to my inbox :) I'm a few chapters ahead now so I'll try and post again soon :) In the meantime, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"MRI was clean," Sam told House once he'd woken up.

"I had an MRI?"

"Yep. I managed to squeeze you in while you were sleeping it off."

He blinked once. "Oh...is that...ethical? Surely there was someone else who needed one more than I did."

"Probably," she grinned. "But when I told them that the great and powerful Dr. House needed an MRI ASAP, they parted like the red sea."

House looked at her with his eyes narrowed, but she simply smiled at him. "You're being released tomorrow morning. Dr. Wilson brought you some clothes but we can take you shopping and get some more things."

"Okay," he said as he shrugged. Then he shoved the papers towards her. "These are done. You can send them back."

"Did you look at them?"

"Yeah but it doesn't really matter, does it? I can't verify if the info is right."

She looked over his driver's license application. "It says here you're 230 pounds. That can't be right."

"Only one way to find out," House said as he got out of bed and went over to the scale in the next room. He stepped on and adjusted the weights accordingly while Sam looked on in shock and amusement. The scale read 220 and she corrected it on the form.

"How did you know how to work the scale?"

House thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. It just...popped in there."

"Well, that's encouraging. Come on, dinner will be served soon."

He made a face. "I'd rather starve. Isn't there someplace close to the hospital where I can go?"

"It's just one more meal. I'm off tomorrow so I'll come get you first thing in the morning and we can get breakfast."

He figured that was as good as he was going to get and he nodded. "I guess I can choke down some mystery meat and mashed potatoes out of a box for one more night."

"That's the spirit!" Sam said with enthusiasm as she pumped her fist in the air. "Ya know, I think the real Greg House is trying to come out. It'll be interesting when he does."

"Will it? From what I've heard I'm an insufferable ass, hellbent on a life of misery."

"Yes, that's the consensus alright," she nodded. "But if it's any consolation, I like who you are right now. And I don't like people as a rule."

"Is that why you offered to let me stay with you? And what happens if I get my memory back tomorrow? Will you still want me to stay?"

"A promise is a promise. I don't turn people away that need my help. You respect me, I'll respect you. If you're a total prick to me, I'll just bite back twice as hard. I'm not some delicate flower."

"I can see that."

That last comment threw her off guard and she stepped back. "Always gotta have the last word, huh? I like that."

House smiled as he watched her walk down the hall, and wondered if she always had that sexy sway in her hips, or if she was just doing it for his benefit. _If she looks back, she's interested_, he thought as he stayed put. When she turned the corner, she gave him a glance over her shoulder and he smiled even wider. _This could be interesting_.

X X X

"Up and at 'em, Dr. House," Robin sang cheerfully as she opened the drapes to let the sunshine in. It was a crisp, cool sunny day and it always put her in a good mood. Of course she'd never admit it, but looking into House's baby blues were the real reason. It saddened her that he was leaving.

"Wha?" He murmured as he opened one blue eye.

"Dr. Jackson will be here in an hour. You need to get showered up and ready to go so she can take you out for breakfast. Wait till you see her house. It's gorgeous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Hardwood floors, gourmet kitchen, nice big deck with a hot tub. You'll love it."

"Sounds nice," he nodded as he made his way into the bathroom to run the shower. When he came out, he saw that his bed was made, and the bag Wilson had brought was sitting on the nearby chair along with at least half a dozen boxes of Fentanyl patches.

He got dressed, and wandered down the hall to the lobby where the coffee machine was while he waited for Sam to come pick him up.

A silver Firebird Trans Am pulled up out front and Sam hopped out, hair messed from the wind and she walked gracefully through the doors. "Ready to go?"

"Isn't a little cold to be driving around with the top open like that?" he asks as he tosses his bag into the small trunk.

"Nah. I don't live that far from here. Come on, I'm hungry. You can buy breakfast and the groceries."

"I thought that was a given," he laughed as she peeled away from the curb with the tires squealing. She glanced over at him with a confused look and he simply shrugged. "I'm staying with you, the least I can do is pay for the food I'll be eating."

"Wow. I think the bump on the head did you a world of good."

They had breakfast at a nearby diner and then headed to the grocery store to get a few days worth of food and toiletries for House. Once they're fully stocked, they head to her place, which is a two storey brick townhouse in a swanky neighbourhood ten minutes from the hospital.

"Nice place," he said as he admired the quiet tree lined street. The majority of the cars parked nearby were the expensive, luxury type.

"Thanks. I like it. The neighbours are all pretty much white-collar, and quiet. Suits me just fine."

"Quiet is good," he nodded as she parked the car in the detached garage at the back, next to a very nice looking motorcycle. House was immediately impressed. "That yours?"

"Yep. I just got it a few days ago for my birthday. It rides awesome."

He chuckled as he ran his hand over the smooth finish. "It's pretty nice."

"If the weather holds up I'll give you a ride on it."

His face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Sure. Do you like bikes?"

He thought about it. "I...don't know."

"I guess you'll find out. You'll either be screaming for me to stop, or to go faster."

"Sounds like something else," he said with a wicked grin which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Greg," she said with a warning tone, hands on her hips. She didn't look angry, but she wasn't smiling, either. "This is strictly platonic and professional, got it? I didn't bring you here to...to..."

"To what?" he asked, looking incredibly amused at her frazzled state.

"To let you seduce me."

"You can't seduce someone who isn't willing to be seduced," he pointed out. "I might not be my old self but I know when a woman is interested in me."

She looked incredulous. "What?"

"Oh don't worry. We'll keep that between us and I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Please do. Come on, I'll show you to the guest room. It's on the main floor so you don't have to go upstairs for anything."

She led him down the hall to a guest ensuite which was quite large. "Will this do?"

He looked around, then he sat on the queen sized bed and tested out the mattress. "Nice bed."

"It's got a pillow top mattress so it should be fine. Bathroom's through there."

He walked into the tiled bathroom and nodded again. "This will be perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going make something for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good. Why don't you get settled in then and I'll make us something."

As they ate grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, Sam didn't speak until she saw House grimace. "What's wrong?"

"My leg is throbbing a little."

"I'll write you a scrip for Gabapentin. You can use it for breakthrough pain. I'll go pick it up later."

"Or we can both go and you can take me for a ride on your bike," he suggested with a grin. "Hell, why don't you let me take you out for dinner too? As a thank-you for letting me stay. I've got five grand burning a hole in my pocket. Surely you must know of a decent place we can go for dinner? It's on me."

She cocked her head to one side and considered it. It was a nice day out, even though it was cold. But that never stopped her before.

_But a date, with Greg?_ Even though he promised to behave himself, she knew very well there was a part of him buried deep that was trying to come out.

_Would he keep his promise? _

_Only one way to find out._

"Okay, you're on. How about Italian? Everyone likes Italian. And I know a good place downtown. It'll be a nice ride over. Might be a bit chilly though."

"Ah yeah. Maybe we should skip the bike and take the convertible," he said with a dry tone.

"That's sass, right? You're sassing me." It was more of a statement than a question.

He grinned again. "Unless you have a warm jacket for me to wear."

She thought about it. "Actually...I just might. Let me go look." She hopped off her stool and went to the hall closet. "Ah-ha!" she said as she took out a black leather jacket and gloves. "This should fit you."

House looked at the jacket with interest. "Whose is that?"

"Try it on."

It fit pretty well and she smiled. "Good. Problem solved. I have some work to do in my office, but we can head downtown around four and then go to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. I think I'll take a nap then."

"Good idea. Any headaches?"

"Nope. I'm just tired."

She nodded and watched him go to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

_Dinner with the famous Dr. House_, she thought to herself as she went to her office. _Who woulda thunk it?_

X X X

They stopped at a pharmacy on the way into town and House took one Gabapentin tablet so he would be able to have some wine with dinner without feeling high. It was a nice ride downtown, and the leather jacket he wore kept the chill off.

Sam was a very capable and skilled rider, even if she did break the speed limit a few times. But he loved it, and the squeezes she got every so often told her so. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when they arrived at the restaurant in town.

"Riccardo Trattoria...how hopelessly Italian," House grinned as he held open the door for her. Sam took great delight in that, and wondered if he was really that chivalrous.

They were greeted by the maître'D and seated at a table near the back where he was given the wine menu. "Since we're going to eat Italian, it would only make sense to order an Italian wine, don't you agree?" he asked her as he perused the menu.

"That's probably all they have here. You can choose."

He chose a medium-bodied red, but when the waiter came, he spoke to him in fluent Italian as if it were normal. The waiter applauded his use of the language and hurried off to bring their wine while Sam sat there in shock.

"What?" House asked. "Do I have something on my chin?" he asked as he wiped at it.

"You just spoke to that man in Italian."

House cocked his head to one side. "Huh...yeah I guess I did. Cool. Do you know what I said?"

"You gave your choice and then you told the guy that he has a nice restaurant."

"Cool."

"Greg..."

"I can't explain it," he said with a shrug. "It just...popped in there."

They looked over their dinner menus while the wine was poured and a basket of bread was placed on the table. House ordered in Italian again, and Sam, not to be outdone, did the same. "So, where did you learn to speak Italian?" He asked her.

"School. They wanted us to be well-rounded so I took a little of this, a little of that. I'm afraid my accent isn't nearly as good as yours. You speak it like a native. I guess because you were born there."

House's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"It was on one of the forms you signed."

"Oh," he shrugged as he reached for a piece of bread and then buttered it.

They had a pleasant dinner, and Sam thought it couldn't get any better when he paid the bill without a word, pulled out her chair and helped her with her jacket. She felt like she was on an actual date and it made her feel good. Real good.

All that came crashing down when she turned and was face to face with a man she hoped she'd never see again.

"Hello, Samantha," the man said, quite cordially.

"Hello, David."

He glanced at House, gave him the once over and scowled. "Nice jacket, friend."

"Isn't it, though?" House merely grinned. "Quite warm, in fact."

"Yes, it is." Then he dismissed House and turned to Samantha. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your fella, here?"

Sam felt House take her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, not sure what was going on, but he didn't like the way David was looking at her. There was so much tension that one could cut it with a knife.

"David Brinkley, Dr. Gregory House."

"Nice to meet you," House said and, to be polite, offered to shake the man's hand, but David didn't take it.

"Dr. House...where do I know that name?" David wondered aloud as he tapped his chin. "Oh yeah...you're the guy who they were looking for a few days ago. Looks like you've been found."

"I wish you'd get lost," Sam muttered under her breath loud enough to be heard.

"Still so childish," David laughed. "Never grew up, this one," he said. "Always has to have everything her way or the highway. Married to her career."

"That's enough!" she shouted loud enough for other patrons to stop and look at the trio by the door. "We're leaving. Right now."

"Hey, Greg," David called to him. Then lowered his voice. "Don't be surprised if she asks you for a prenup. Ya know. Gotta keep Daddy's money in the family and all that."

House patted him on the shoulder and squeezed. Hard enough to make his point. "Thanks for your concern. Now leave her alone."

"Look, you seem like a nice enough guy. Get out now before you get hurt. She's a pit viper."

House let those words sink in while Sam dragged him out of there. She was quick to climb onto the bike and start it up, and he knew that if he didn't hurry he'd be left behind. He was barely holding on when she peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I forgot to give a shout out to Iyimgrace for helping me out with the last chapter. My bad! ;) Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I might not be what you expect. Muahahahha  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Sam was eternally grateful that they took the bike rather than the car. It meant she didn't have to talk on the ride home. She even took another route so as to allow her to think about things a little more.

Of all the restaurants in town, David had to walk into that one. And it didn't help matters any that he looked just as good as he did when she last saw him five years ago. He was an attractive man, younger than her by five years, but the strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes did her in every time.

He was a blue collar worker, quiet and soft-spoken. He balanced her out quite nicely because he was grounded, where she tended to live her life with her head in the clouds.

As soon as she parked the bike, she hopped off and went inside without a word while House limped after her. "Hey..."

"Not now, Greg."

"I think you owe me an explanation as to what just happened back there."

"I don't owe you anything."

"The hell you don't! That man had daggers for you and you're hardly even fazed. Which means you either expected that, or you tried to hold it together for my sake. Now look at you. You're trembling," he pointed out as they stood in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on? Is that your husband or something?"

"_Ex_-husband," she corrected, looking sullen. "And it's none of your business."

"On the contrary," House said as he took a step closer. "I'm staying in this house. It affects you, so it _is_ my business."

She folded her arms across her chest in pure defiance. "You don't know anything."

"Well, here's a thought. Why not tell me? Ya know...sometimes the best person to tell things to is a stranger. Somebody unbiased and who won't judge."

"Yeah right," she laughed as she began making coffee. "If I told you, you'd use it as ammunition when you get your memory back."

"I wouldn't do that," he said softly as he sat on one of the stools and watched her carefully.

"Uh, yeah you would. You're House. It's what you do."

"Well, for argument's sake let's forget about that for now. You'll feel better if you get it out in the open. One shouldn't keep things bottled up inside for too long."

"It's worked for me so far," she mumbled and set about pouring coffee into two mugs. Then she put out some milk and sugar.

"Maybe, but one of these days you'll crack and it won't be pretty. So? What's the story?"

Sam let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay fine. He was my high school sweetheart. We were married for fifteen years but he resented the fact that my work was top priority, even after I told him that from the beginning. So he split."

"Okay so why did he _really_ split? I'm sure there's more to it than his being ignored."

"I got the job at the hospital, thanks to my Grandpa, and David resented that too, claiming that everything was handed to me on a silver platter. So what? I couldn't help that. He knew I came from money and I figured he'd learn to accept it. So then I had to work long hours, but I loved my job so I didn't mind it. It's all part of it, ya know? Well, maybe you don't at the moment but you get the general idea."

"Yeah I can imagine. So you'd be away what, two or three days at a time?"

"Sometimes, if I was on call. And we lived kind of far away so it was easier for me just to sleep at the hospital instead of coming home. That, or we'd have plans to do something, but then I'd get a call and have to go in. I felt bad about it but again...what could I do?"

"He should have understood."

"I tried to make him understand. I even tried making it up to him whenever I could but he'd just turn it into some issue so I gave up. So then he said he wanted to have a family but I was too into my career at the moment so I kept putting it off. I think our marriage was already on the rocks and I didn't think having a baby would improve things. If anything, it would have just made things worse. But then..."

"You got pregnant," House said it like it was a matter of fact, and he was very interested in the story at that point.

"Yeah." She took a long sip of her coffee but didn't say anything for the longest time.

"So...since there's no child running around, I'm guessing you miscarried or..."

She looked down at the counter and refused to look at him, but he could see the tears already forming. On instinct he got up, walked around the counter and took her into his arms. Sam tried to push him away but he held onto her, his arms around her tightly and she was too tired to fight anymore.

"Just let it go," he whispered in her ear as his hands slid up and down her back. "It's just us here."

"I shouldn't have...but I just...I had my whole career ahead of me and having a baby would've just...wrecked everything I worked so hard for."

"How did he find out?"

"There was a voicemail message from the clinic reminding me of my appointment. When David found out...he was naturally upset. I did betray him in the worst possible way, after all. I admit I did try to diffuse the situation by saying it was just a regular check-up, but he knew that about that clinic. When I came home from work a couple of days later, all his stuff was gone, except the jacket you wore tonight. I bought him that for his birthday one year."

Sam buried her face against his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled good. Real good. Masculine and strong, but under the whiff of whatever soap he used was his own unique scent and she found herself attracted to it. It could easily become an addiction but she would try and fight it. She had to. No way in hell would a relationship work with him once he was back to his old self.

"I can hear the cogs turning," he whispered against her temple as he stroked her hair, his fingers flowing through the long strands.

When she tried to step back, he wouldn't let her escape.

"It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going to turn in."

House sighed and released her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You should hit the sack soon too. You have an appointment in the morning with Cathy and I, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Fine," he sighed and went back to drinking his coffee. As he glanced around his surroundings, he noticed the upright piano in the corner of the living room. It was shiny, black and very smooth as he ran his hand over the top of it. He lifted the key cover and plunked out a couple of keys before sitting down on the bench. There was some sheet music sitting on the floor but he didn't bother with it, just started playing.

Sam got out of the bath and was drying off when she stopped and listened. She didn't recognize the song, but she knew the sound of her own piano being played. Throwing on her sleep shirt, she quietly crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see House playing, eyes closed, clearly in the moment of whatever the song was. It was slow, even melancholy and she stood against the wall to listen. When he was finished, she clapped softly, startling him.

"Sorry, I was just...I heard the music and I wanted to know what it was. I thought it was a CD."

"Nope. Sorry. I'm not tired enough to sleep yet."

Sam came over and sat on the bench next to him, their thighs touching. "And you played that from memory?"

House shrugged. "It must be. As soon as I sat down and put my fingers on the keys...something clicked."

"I heard you're quite the musician," she said.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"I've asked around."

House grinned and waved his finger at her. "Ah-ha! I knew it. You are interested."

"Greg," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "this can't happen. You're my patient."

"Well helloooo, Florence Nightingale," he grinned back. "I think it's a little late to be playing that card. I'm here, living in your house, we've been on a date." He held up his hand to silence the denial she was clearly going to make. "It was a date, Sam. Whether you accept it or not. We went out for dinner, had a good time, I paid, and we came home. Sure, it didn't have the outcome I had in mind but...that's another matter."

"So what now?" she asked, clearly defeated and still apparently waging some inner war within.

"That's up to you."

She blinked. "Me?"

"I know this has to be hard for you because I am your patient. I'm sure it breaks all sorts of ethical and professional guidelines."

"It's not only that. I don't want to get hurt. And I will eventually."

"How do you know that?"

"Come on. When you get your memory back, and it seems that will happen sooner than later, you're going to know who I am, and we're not going to like each other."

"Wow you sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Because I am. I know enough about the infamous Dr. House. Hell, I applied to work for you once."

He blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah. Years ago when you were hiring fellows for your Diagnostics department. I never even so much as got a call. I doubt you even looked at my resume once you saw my name at the top of the page."

"Because of your father...or grandfather..."

"Yeah. So forgive me if I'm hesitant or unwilling to start anything with you, knowing that tomorrow you could wake up with your memories intact, realize who you're with and run to the hills." Then she glanced down at his leg and a small smile formed. "If you can even run."

House narrowed his eyes. "Nice. But it doesn't explain the fact that you're still sitting here, as opposed to staying over in the corner where it's safe."

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you're not safe?"

When he didn't say anything, she looked into his eyes for some hint about what he was thinking about, but there was nothing. "What would have happened if we hadn't run into David tonight?" he asked her. "Would you have let me kiss you?"

She felt her breath quicken. "Probably not. But then again...it was a good night."

"Yeah it was turning into a very nice night," he nodded. "Surely something as simple as a goodnight kiss wouldn't ruin it."

She couldn't help giggling. "It could. And don't call me Shirley."

House cocked his head to one side. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Sam. I'm not a bad guy."

"Not now. What about when you get your memory back? What then?"

He shrugged. "I wish I knew what to say to assure you it'll work out, but I can't make that promise because I don't know what will happen. I might not remember any of this."

"That's true. So what's the point?"

"Carpe diem," he smiled and leaned over to gently kiss her cheek and then a spot behind her ear. Then he whispered, his warm breath against her face, "you are a very attractive woman and underneath that tough shell is someone...who is afraid to just let go and let things be."

"I can't help it, Greg," she whispered as she leaned her head back to give him access to devour her neck.

_God, what the hell am I doing?_

_Who cares? Just go with it. Everything will make sense in the morning._

His lips were kissing a trail down her neck and across her throat as his hands pulled her a little closer to him on the bench. "This bench aint big enough for the two of us," he said, sounding something like Clint Eastwood.

Without a word, they stood, and Sam let him pull her in the direction of his bedroom. When she hesitated just outside the door, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently, but firmly, against hers.

"This is...so wrong..." she murmured between his kisses.

"Probably...but here we are anyway," he murmured as he pulled her into the darkened room and kicked the door closed.

"It's unethical..."

"Undoubtedly..." he said as his fingers deftly slipped under the hem of her sleep shirt and his hand slid around her waist to pull her closer as he leaned against his cane.

"This can't be comfortable for you," she said when she finally realized he must've been under some strain if the way he was using his cane was any indication.

"Mhm, you're right." He began moving across the room towards the queen sized bed and then he sat down on it, with her standing between his legs. The room is still dark, but the moonlight shining in gives her a glimpse of House's handsome face as he looked up at her expectantly.

_He's waiting for you to do something._

_How about if I just run out of here screaming?_

_Nuh-uh. You've come too far. Like he said, just relax and let it be._

It was her turn to take his face in her hands and as she leaned over to kiss him, he tilted his face up and his lips met hers in a long, searing kiss which suddenly ignited the room. He pulled her down onto the bed with him and rolled them over so he was partially on top of her, his leg between hers.

Sam could already feel the stirrings of something deep within her as they kissed, tongues dancing. _God, but he was a good kisser!_

That was probably the last coherent thought she had before he pulled off her shirt to reveal nothing but a pair of simple, white bikini panties. He kept them on for the time being and continued to kiss and explore the rest of her. She unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged out of it as her fingers ran through the hair on his chest.

"I guess if it's just this once..." she began to say, but his lips were on hers again and his hand was sliding down the back of her panties, pressing her body against his erection.

"Just once?" he inquired between kisses.

"Unghh...depends...how this goes..." she stammered.

"Condom?" he asked as he reached into his pocket for a couple of stray condoms he'd picked up from the planned parenthood section of the hospital.

"Well, that's convenient."

"More like hopeful," he grinned as he peeled her panties down, and then his own jeans and boxers, his eyes never leaving hers.

She snatched the condom out of his hand, unwrapped it and that's when she really got a good look at him. She felt a flutter of excitement inside of her as he took the rubber and rolled it down over his thick shaft. His eyes were watching her every move and when he was done he rolled them so she was on top. He bucked his hips and she rode him slowly at first, but she felt so good he quickly picked up speed and before long, he was done and his expression was nothing but pure bliss.

Sam, however, wasn't quite there yet and she groaned as she rolled off of him and pulled the covers up to her neck.

_Well, that was...disappointing._

She watched him grab the box of Kleenex and dispose of the condom before he, too, pulled the covers over himself.

"So good," he sighed, still in a moment of bliss, which, Sam thought, would have been nice too, had it been reciprocated. It had been a long time since she'd had sex. David being the last, albeit only man she'd ever been with.

Clearly, Dr. House wasn't the Casanova she'd somehow expected him to be. All that romance, the amazing kisses, only to be let-down.

_So much for reality being better than the fantasy._

_That's why they're fantasies._

When he was asleep, she grabbed her panties and her nightshirt and went back to her own bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: In case some of you don't know, "carpe diem" is latin for "seize the day"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Muahahahaa so I surprised you all with the ending to the last chapter. Exxxxccccellent! My evil plan worked! *evil laugh* **_

_**I also want to thank Brighid45 for her help with this chapter. If you haven't read her Treatment series, I suggest you check the stories out. They're AWESOME. Each one tells its own story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor (obviously) so any medical mistakes are my own. I just can't be bothered to look stuff up most of the time. Just enjoy it for what it is :) It's ONLY a story :P  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, on we go...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

House awoke to an empty space next to him and frowned. But when he smelled coffee brewing, he smiled, got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen to see Sam standing at the stove cooking breakfast while watching the news.

"Morning," he said, somewhat cheerily as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't bother to notice how her body tensed up or the way she was flipping the bacon with quicker, jerkier movements.

"Mhm," was all she said.

"Don't tell me...you're one of those people who isn't functional until the first cup of coffee, am I right?"

"Try second," she muttered.

He was getting a different vibe from her, and it wasn't a good one. However, he didn't move away just yet.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope." She shoved him away so she could put the bacon and eggs on a plate and sat down to eat without a word. House took what was left in the fry pan and sat down next to her.

"You're awful quiet."

"I'm eating."

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Which House had to break.

"So, about last night..."

"What about it?" she responded, tersely, still not looking away from the T.V.

"You didn't stay."

Sam simply shrugged and continued to eat.

"Next time will be even better," he said with a wicked grin as he chomped noisily on some bacon.

Her eyes widened and she nearly choked as a laugh found its way out of her throat. "Ha! You should be so lucky." Then she got up, scraped whatever food was left on her plate into the garbage disposal and slammed the dish in the sink. "What makes you think there will even be a next time?" Then she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Jesus, if I'd known you'd be such a bitch about it, I wouldn't have made love to you like that!" he called after her and then rubbed his temples in frustration. He felt the early signs of a headache but he didn't say anything. It was obvious Sam was upset or mad about something he said or did the night before, or both.

"We have to get going," she said as she came back downstairs and put on her jacket. "Traffic's going to be crazy so we're taking the bike. Get ready and let's go."

House shoved the last bit of bacon into his mouth and was ready to go when she was, his head now throbbing. He hoped the fresh air would help make it go away but when they got to the hospital, it was much worse.

Sam noticed him wincing as they walked into the building. "What's the problem?"

"Headache."

She snorted with disdain. "Try being frustrated." And before he could respond, she pointed to a chair. "Wait here and I'll go find Cathy."

He sat down on a chair in the hallway outside the ICU when there was a loud beeping noise, somewhat like an alarm, and people went running. "Call a code!" Someone shouted.

"Get the paddles..."

As if he was on auto-pilot, House stood and quickly limped into the fray of nurses. "His heart's still beating, you idiot!" he shouted at the attending doctor. "We need to intubate. Get me a blade," he ordered one of the nurses.

"Dr. House...You don't...you can't..."

"Just get me a damn blade!" he snapped at her.

A blade was slapped into his hand and he stood over the patient, successfully inserted it. "Tube.." he ordered, and one was quickly handed over. He shoved it down the patient's throat, removed the blade, attached the bag to the tube and started to squeeze it. "Someone...take over."

Robin, who'd been standing by and watching with amazement, grabbed the bag with a smile. "Well done, Dr. House."

He stared at her as if she were a complete stranger. "Whatever. I'm done here...I need to...sit..." he said, suddenly feeling tired and dizzy. His legs felt like jello as another nurse helped him to sit down in a nearby chair. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can start by getting out of my face," he snapped.

X X X

"Oh no he didn't!" Cathy laughed as they left her office together. "He did not say that!"

"He did. And he said it just like that. All sure of himself. Jerk."

"Well," Cathy said as she tried to contain her laughter, "when sex is at rock bottom, there's nowhere to go but up."

When Sam and Cathy came to get House, they saw him with his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead and then snapping at a nurse.

"The bitch is back," Sam sang, and Cathy stifled a laugh.

"We're ready for you now, Dr. House," Cathy called to him, to which he glared at her.

"Ready for what?" he growled.

"Your check-up."

He glanced at her, then at Sam, then shook his head. "What the hell...my brain feels like it's going to pop out of my head...what's going on?"

The two women glanced at each other and then helped him to his feet. "Come on...my office is just over here," Cathy said as they guided him down the hall. Once he was seated, she offered him a Gabapentin which he gratefully accepted, but swallowed the pill dry.

Sam flashed a light in both eyes and did the standard tests. "Do you know where you are?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duhh, considered I just intubated some poor bastard, I assume I'm in a hospital. Who're you?"

Sam didn't know whether to be sad or relieved, but it appeared the latter was more correct. Hopefully he wouldn't remember the events of the night before.

"I'm Dr. Jackson, Neurology. This is my friend and colleague, Cathy Harmon."

"Am I still in Chicago? Where's...where's Cameron? I feel...like something's happened. Something very...bad."

"You're fine, Gr-Dr. House," Sam assured him. "What do you remember, exactly?"

"Uh...going to the airport...the train station..." He closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning, but it did little to stop the nausea. "Oh god...I'm gonna..."

Sam grabbed the nearest trash can and shoved it in front of him just in time for him to empty his stomach.

When he was done, he took the cup of water Cathy offered him. "Call Wilson...tell him to come get me."

"I'll call him. But I'm going to admit you for observation."

"I don't need observation!" he shouted, making both women jump. "I just want to get the hell out of here! Where's Cameron?"

"She's out of town visiting her family. She'll be back in a week."

"A week? No, no..." he reached into his pocket but his phone was missing. "Where's my damn phone?"

"Probably stolen with the rest of your stuff," Sam said as she nodded to Cathy, who discretely slipped a syringe full of Ativan into the palm of her hand.

When he shut his eyes again from the pain in his head, she injected the drug into his arm and he flinched. "What was that?"

"Just something for your headache. Big baby."

After a few minutes, he stared at Sam. "You sneaky little bitch...you _drugged_ me?"

"Yeah, I did. Now if you'll just shut the hell up we can get you into a nice comfy bed so you can sleep off the wicked migraine you're experiencing."

"Do you talk to all your patients like this?" he grumbled.

"Just the cranky old sons of bitches who give me the same. This aint my first time at the rodeo," Sam replied.

"Well meee-owww!"

Meanwhile, Cathy watched the exchange with fascination while trying her hardest to keep a straight face. It seemed Sam had met her match in the wits department and she was going to enjoy the show.

"If I may," Cathy began, "I'll just get Dr. House admitted and settled into a room. Then I'll notify Dr. Wilson."

"You do that," House sneered as he let her lead him out of the room without so much looking back at Sam.

_Wow,Sam's gonna have her hands full with that one! _Cathy thought to herself after she got House settled in and then went to her own office to make some calls.

X X X

House dozed throughout the rest of the day and when he woke up, he found a cell phone sitting on the bedside table. The first person he called was Cameron.

"House?" she asked, sounding tentative, and a little unsure. "Is that...you?"

"Doesn't it sound like me?"

"Uh...I guess. How are you?"

"Irrelevant. A better question is, why aren't you here, sitting at my bedside looking worried as hell?"

He heard a light chuckle on the other end and frowned. "I'm glad you find me so amusing. My head is feeling like it's going to explode."

"I'm sorry, House. It's just...the last time I saw you, we...well, it was weird."

"Define weird. I thought the acrobatic sex we had the night before I left was pretty damn hot. I wouldn't call it weird..."

"You weren't quite yourself."

"So you went running off to God knows where?"

"I asked Dr. Jackson to keep me updated. I had to catch a plane. It's almost Christmas and..."

"Save it. Where are you now?"

"Ohio."

"Are you coming back anytime soon?"

There was a pause. "Do you want me to?"

"Duhh. I'll need someplace to crash when they let me out of here."

"I thought you were staying with Dr. Jackson at her house."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. She hates me."

"I think she hates everyone. You two should have a lot to talk about. Did you call Wilson?"

"The doctor said she was going to. But it's not like I can go anywhere without a passport."

Another pause. "My dad's kind of under the weather so I've been hanging out here."

"Give your dad some Benylin and get your sweet ass back here."

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's happening. G'night, House."

"Bye," he said and snapped his phone shut. "Damnit," he hissed and then hit the call button. Robin poked her head in the doorway.

"Yes, Dr. House?"

"Has dinner been served yet?"

"About an hour ago. But I'll see if I can conjure up something. Be right back."

He sighed and fell back against the pillows. His headache was gone, and his leg wasn't aching as much as usual. For that he was happy. Ten minutes later, Robin returned with a burger and fries and a coke from the cafeteria. "Awesome. But is it any good?"

"It's cafeteria food," she said with a shrug. "Bon appétit."

"Merci buckets."

Halfway through his meal, Sam appeared. "Hi," she said, causing him to look up, his mouth full.

"What do you want?" he asked once he was able to swallow. "To inject me with more Ativan?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." She came further into the room. "I called Dr. Wilson. He's on his way out here."

"Good. Is he bringing my ID?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Well what good are you?" House spat at her. "Who did you say you were?"

"Did you have too much wax in your ears to hear me this morning? My name is Dr. Samantha Jackson. I'm the head of Neurology."

He thought about it for a minute. "No you're not. You're on probation for performing an unauthorized surgery."

She froze. "What do you know about it?"

"I heard some doctors and Foreman, one of my team, talking about you one day. And now that you mention it, I know who you are now. You applied for a fellowship when I first started the Diagnostics department."

"So you actually did see my resume."

"Saw it, chucked it, moved on to the next."

"Can I ask why?"

"Saw the name, that was enough for me. I didn't need or want some spoiled trust fund baby on my team. Besides," he said as he dipped a fry into some ketchup, "I'd already hired Foreman. I didn't need two Neurologists. Bitter, much?"

"Maybe."

"Too bad. Besides, you haven't done too badly. Looks like you've got a decent setup here."

"Depends on who you ask."

"Must've been nice to get a free ride."

"I didn't get a free ride."

"Yeah right. Your Grandaddy owns this building and keeps it afloat with his hefty donations. With your renegade medical practices you couldn't get hired anywhere else. The only reason you're on probation rather than getting sacked is because of him."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You're not exactly famous for your methods."

"No, but I get the job done. So do you. You were just stupid enough to get caught."

_"Dr. Jackson, line one please. Dr. Jackson, line one,_" the PA system barked, and House waved her away with an air of dismissal.

"Saved by the bell. Now get out of here and let me eat in peace."

When she was gone, Robin stood in the doorway. "She really is a brilliant doctor. Do you have to give her such a hard time?"

"Yes," he said as he munched another fry.

"We all know who you are, and we're honoured to have you in our fine hospital, but she's not going to keep you here any longer than she has to. I suggest you at least try to make nice."

"And I suggest you go back to your station and do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. Don't you have some puke to wade through or an enema to administer?"

"Only on you if you don't lighten up. You don't scare me, Dr. House. Although I have to say you were a lot nicer when you weren't in your right mind. Alas, it was nice while it lasted."

House stopped eating and stared after her.

_It was nice? Had hell frozen over?_

He suddenly lost his appetite and shoved the tray off to the side.

_Wilson better be able to give me some answers._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you're still enjoying this story. I'm not sure where it's headed yet but my Muse is driving so anything's possible at this rate haha. Ye be warned ;)**_

**Chapter Ten**

House slowly opened his eyes and saw his best friend standing there. But he wasn't alone. Cameron was also there, looking concerned.

"Am I dead? Is this my funeral?"

"You'd be lucky to get this big a turnout," Wilson smirked.

"Nice," House grumbled as he struggled to sit up. "What day is this?"

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Uh-huh. So...which one of you gets stuck with me?"

Cameron and Wilson exchanged glances before she spoke up. "You can come stay at my place. Both of you. I have room. And I grabbed a small turkey to cook for tomorrow."

House sniffed. "Figures. I'm in."

Wilson nodded. "Are you sure? I'd understand if you and House wanted some alone time..."

"It's fine," she assured him. "I have more than enough room for you to have your own space. You won't be in the way."

"Where's the warden so I can get the hell out of here?" House inquired as he pushed the sheets back.

"You're good to go. She signed your release forms this morning and she brought all your stuff from her house. Gladly, may I add," Wilson grinned.

"Good riddance," House yawned as he got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get changed. While he was gone, Wilson turned to Cameron. "I have a hotel, and...Dr. Jackson's friend Cathy offered to take me out for dinner. You and House need some alone time. I'll be fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. "Seriously? Or are you just saying that so I don't feel guilty about wanting to be alone with House?"

"Seriously. She asked me out this morning when I got here. And it's Christmas. I don't like being a third wheel." And before she could object, he smiled at her. "It's fine. Really. You two need to be alone. And I want to be alone with Cathy, if you get my drift," he said with a wicked grin.

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "You and House are like two peas in a pod. As long as you're sure..."

"I'm positive."

"Well, my invitation for dinner tomorrow night is still open. Cathy's welcome too, of course. And if she wants to extend that invitation to Dr. Jackson, I'm okay with that."

Wilson looked surprised. "Are you...thinking what I think you're thinking?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, looking defeated. "I think...House needs to more than what I can give him. I also think Dr. Jackson is what he needs, even if he won't admit it. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Wow. Okay. So in other words, you want us to help you play matchmaker."

Cameron laughed again but she didn't deny it. "Draw your own conclusions, but if you mention any of this to House, I'm coming after you," she said, teasingly, but he knew she was probably at least a bit serious. "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

X X X

"So what's your impression of House?" Wilson asked Sam as they sipped their wine in the lounge of the restaurant where they'd just had dinner. There was a piano bar and the atmosphere was very mellow, the wine they drank only made it more so.

"I really don't know. I haven't been around him long enough to really get to know him."

"What does Dr. Jackson think of him?"

Cathy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Where are you going with this?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious. When he was without his memories he was like Mr. Hyde, as opposed to his usual Dr. Jekyll personality. It was quite amusing. I think your friend was starting to take a fresh notion to him, despite what she already knew of him."

"I'll go along with that. I think she idolizes him. She told me she applied as one of his fellows years ago. She's followed his career quite closely over the years. But it doesn't really matter now, does it? Neither of them will give the other the time of day. And besides, he's with Dr. Cameron."

"Maybe," Wilson said as he took a sip, his eyes were bright with amusement.

"What's that look about?"

"Do you think House and Sam could end up together?"

Cathy's eyes widened. "I'd pay to see that action."

Wilson cocked his head to one side and flashed her a smile. "I might just have a trick up my sleeve."

X X X

House dropped his bag at the door upon entering Cameron's place and laughed at the sparse decor, or lack thereof. "What? No Christmas tree? No decorations?"

"I wasn't going to be home for Christmas, remember? So I didn't bother to decorate."

"Just as well. I hate that crap anyway."

"Says Ebenezer Scrooge," she laughed as she went to the kitchen with the bags of groceries they picked up on the way home from the hospital.

"Remember the first year you worked for me? And the candy canes?"

She blushed as she continued to put food away. "I think you just enjoyed messing with me."

House came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, sliding them around her waist as he pulled her up against him. "I miss messing with you."

"I...missed you too."

There was silence for awhile until he spoke. "But..."

"But what?"

"I sensed a 'but' in there. What's up?"

"I don't know."

"Not good enough." When she didn't say anything, he let go of her and leaned back against the fridge. "What happened between then and now?"

"You...were different."

"Different how?"

"Well...you were nice. You didn't remember me. It was scary the way you were looking at me. Like a total stranger. Then something set you off and you basically told me to go away. So I did."

"Just like that?"

"Yep. It was clear you didn't want me around you and I was going to see my family anyway so..."

"Huh," he shrugged and then opened the fridge to find a couple bottles of beer, one of which he handed to her.

"You don't like Dr. Jackson very much, do you?" she asked sometime later as she checked on dinner in the oven.

"I don't know her well enough to make that kind of testimony. Do you like her?"

"When I first met her, she insulted me."

House chuckled. "She jabbed me with a shot of Ativan less than ten minutes after I started remembering things. She's not exactly in my good books either. What I want to know is why you're asking."

She shrugged. "She's very...uh...well, she's a lot like you. Not afraid to say what she thinks, and doesn't care what other people think of her."

"I like her already," he said with a roll of his eyes. "But," he said as he pulled her back into his arms again, "I like you more."

They exchanged a few kisses until the oven timer went off and Cameron extracted herself from his embrace to serve dinner. They ate in the living room and watched an old Christmas movie. As it got late, Cameron began nodding off and House nudged her awake. "Come on, you need to get some sleep if you're gonna be doing a turkey tomorrow."

She allowed him to lead her to the bedroom, where they each got ready for bed and then climbed in. It seemed very routine and a little odd to them, but neither said anything, and surprisingly, House was asleep within five minutes, with her soon to follow.

X X X

House woke up early to his thigh letting him know it was time to change his Fentanyl patch. He stretched and yawned loudly which woke Cameron who had been sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Morning," she smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Bahh, humbug! Tell that to my bum leg."

"Awww nobody likes a Scrooge."

"Go stuff a turkey," he snapped, but it wasn't malicious. "And get the coffee going. I'm gonna take a bath."

"Alright. Breakfast will be ready soon."

House padded into the kitchen after his bath and immediately went to get himself some coffee. "Something smells good."

"Bacon and eggs are ready. Go sit down."

They sat down and tucked into their meals when the phone rang and she answered it. House was barely paying attention until the words "Dr. Jackson" made his head look up. Cameron was smiling back at him, said goodbye to the caller and ended the call.

"We have one more for dinner."

"Lemme guess. Dr. Jackson?"

"Wow, good guess!" she grinned, and then laughed when he made a face. "It won't be that bad. It's just dinner."

"Bullshit," he grumbled.

"What?"

"You just want to play matchmaker. You and Wilson. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. House," she said as she covered his hand with hers, "we both know it's not going to work out. You won't move here and I'm not going back to Princeton. I don't want a long distance relationship either. It's not fair."

"So, what? You're gonna pawn me off on Dr. Jackson, right? She hates me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't be too sure."

"She let you stay with her, didn't she?" Cameron pointed out.

"She had no choice."

"Yes she did. She could've put you in a hotel and deserted you but she didn't. She was well aware of what you're really like but she helped you out anyway."

"Then why didn't she let me stay there?"

"She thought you wanted me."

"She's not wrong," he said softly. "But you're right. It wouldn't work. I think, and this purely my opinion, that you were an itch I needed to scratch, and vice versa. We danced around each other for years and when I came here, it just made sense for us to hook up."

Cameron stopped eating and glared at him. "So that's all I was to you? A booty call?"

House frowned and scratched his forehead with his thumb in frustration. "No...that's not it. All I'm saying is that we've always had an attraction to each other since the beginning. That won't change. It's like Bogart said, 'We'll always have Chicago."

Cameron nodded. She knew he was right, even though it didn't make things any easier.

They spent the morning decorating the small tree she had, cleaned up a little, got the small turkey in the oven and he even helped her with the stuffing. Around three in the afternoon, Wilson, Cathy and Sam arrived bearing food. Cathy had made some kind of jello salad and Sam brought mincemeat tarts, shortbread cookies and a couple of bottles of wine.

House sat by the fire, feet up, beer in hand. "You'll forgive me if I don't get up."

"Lazy ass," Sam muttered under her breath.

"Your point?"

"Just stating the obvious," she said and then handed him a large gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, House."

"Is this a peace offering?" he asked as he took it from her.

"Take it however you want," she shrugged with indifference and took a seat across from him. "Open it while we're young."

He chuckled and tore into a wrapping like a kid on Christmas and Sam couldn't help but shake her head in wonder. He was like a little kid most of the time. How Wilson or Cameron put up with him was anyone's guess.

"Wow...this is nice," he said as he held up the leather motorcycle jacket to admire it. Cathy's eyes widened when she saw it and Sam shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"It has a removable liner for summer. You wore it when I took you for a ride on my bike and it fit you so I thought you might want it. I have no use for it."

"I'll say," Cathy muttered under her breath before taking a long sip of her drink.

"You have a bike?" House asked Sam, looking surprised. "What kind?"

"Harley."

"Nice, even if it is impractical."

"What do you ride then?"

"Honda Repsol. I got it cheap off some guy who laid it down."

Sam nodded. "You do strike me as the crotch rocket type."

"Damn right," he grinned.

"Don't look now, but I think they're...bonding," Wilson whispered to Cameron as he helped her with the dinner preparations.

She nodded and managed a smile for Wilson's benefit but he knew she was hiding her emotions. "It's not too late you know," he said. "You and House..."

"Aren't going to happen. We talked about this."

Wilson looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yes. He's not going to move here and I'm not going back to Princeton. We didn't see the point in trying to pursue something long distance. It would be too hard."

Wilson nodded and they glanced over at House and Sam who were no longer talking to each other, but Cathy taken her place.

"You can call everyone to dinner now," Cameron told him as she started carrying dishes out to the dining room. Wilson did as she asked and carried in a few more things until the table was full of people and enough food to feed a small army.

"Are you sure you made enough?" Sam chuckled as she poured some wine for everyone.

"I hope so. Although with House here, it'll be touch and go," Cameron grinned at House, who merely stuck out his tongue at her. "The man has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"You're not kidding. When we went out for dinner the other night, you should've seen the size of the bowl his pasta came in. And he completely emptied it, as well as finishing off nearly a basket of garlic bread himself."

House's head came up and he took a break from stuffing his face. "We went out for dinner?"

Sam's smile turned smug and she took a sip of her wine as she nodded. "It was a date. You even paid."

There were a few giggles, especially from Cameron.

House's eyes widened. "Get out!"

Wilson started laughing and it was sometime before he was able to stop. "That's not the worst thing he did."

"Oh God...there's more?"

"House...you ate _pickles_." And as House looked like he was going to be sick, Wilson threw gasoline on the fire by saying, "willingly."

House grabbed the nearest bottle of wine, poured more into his glass, took a long drink and began swishing it around in his mouth before he gargled loudly and then swallowed. "Pickles are the unnatural preservation of a cucumber. And that's just gross. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Geesh, it's just a pickle," Sam muttered.

"Bite your tongue, woman," he glared at her.

"Oh, grow up, Greg," Sam said with an air of dismissal which both amused and infuriated him. Then she turned to Wilson and asked "how on earth do you put up with this lunatic?"

"I ask myself that every day," he said, to which the rest of the table laughed, while House merely rolled his eyes as he took another drink of his wine. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Soooo sorry about the delay in posting. RL got busy so I got behind in writing. I'm ahead again now so I'll post another chapter very soon to make up for it. I'm still squeeing over scoring FRONT ROW SEATS to Hugh Laurie's show in Seattle. YEAH BABY! Poor Hugh...he has NO idea what he's in for muahahahahha**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

House decided to spend the night at a hotel, but insisted on his own room. Wilson and Cathy hadn't been able to keep their eyes or their hands off each other all night, and House didn't want to be privy to a live show if he shared a room with his friend. They decided they'd make the drive back to Princeton the next day since Cuddy called telling House that he had to come back for an important patient and they couldn't wait any longer for his passport to arrive.

House accepted the hug Cameron gave him but didn't kiss her, since Wilson, Cathy and Sam were standing there waiting to leave.

Wilson dropped Sam off at her place and when she got out of the car, Wilson looked at House in the rear view mirror. "Don't be a jerk, House. See her to the door at least."

With a roll of his eyes, he knew Wilson was right so he complied and got out of the car to follow Sam to the front door of her house.

"Wow, chivalry isn't dead after all," she smirked as she dug for her keys. House merely nodded to her and was about to turn back, but she insisted on shaking his hand. He stared at it for a minute as he seemed to be considering it, but then he relented and took the offered hand. It was cool and dry, but surprisingly, slightly calloused. "Wow," he said as he let go to examine her hands. "What do you do? Soak these in battery acid?"

"I haven't had any complaints before," she merely grinned back at him. "Besides, your hands aren't exactly baby soft either."

"I played lacrosse, what's your excuse?"

"Mucking the stalls of my Grandfather's stable for years."

House snorted. "Figures. I'll bet you've got a case full of trophies at home, showing off your various equestrian efforts."

She nodded. "I do, actually."

"That explains the perfectly toned butt you've got going there."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Why, Dr. House. I didn't know you cared."

"I might be an jerk but I can appreciate a nice ass when I see one."

"I'll take that as a compliment. G'night, Greg. Have a safe drive home."

He blinked in surprise at the use of his first name, but then nodded. "Thanks for the jacket."

"You're welcome. I hope you get some use out of it. It's been sitting in my closet for years, and it looked good on you."

House nodded again and then limped back to the car. "Good boy," Cathy chuckled, and earned a wicked glare from him.

"Shut up."

X X X

_Several months later..._

"Hey House, did you hear?" Wilson popped his head in the door of his friend's office.

House didn't look up from his PSP. "About Foreman quitting? That's not news. Move along."

"No, not that. Joe Jackson II died."

"And that has to do with me because..."

"I'm going to send Sam some flowers. Want me to sign your name to the condolence card? You know, so she won't think you're a heartless bastard."

"I _am_ a heartless bastard. Get her flowers if you want, sign my name for all I care. It's not going to save her job at the hospital."

Wilson looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean sending flowers will only enforce the fact that their sole benefactor is in a pine box. The only reason she's there is because of him. Ergo they're no longer obligated to keep a renegade risk taker like her on staff."

"That's pretty harsh, House."

"Harsh but not untrue."

"They wouldn't fire her..."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm not betting."

"That's because you know I'm right. A hundred bucks says she's fired by the end of the week."

Wilson sighed. Somewhere deep down he knew House was probably right. However, being the optimist that he is, he didn't want to believe it was true. "You're on."

"Sucker."

X X X

"Well, they didn't even wait for the ink to dry on the death certificate, did they?" Cathy sighed as she helped Sam pack up her office. "Jesus...I thought they had just a little more respect for you. You are head of Neurology."

"Not anymore. They were just waiting for an excuse to get rid of me. Grandpa's death was the perfect out."

"It had nothing to do with your patient suffering a stroke a day after his surgery?" Cathy inquired.

"Stuff like that happens all the time. It was out of my hands. The man was fine post-op. He was also over eighty. Sometimes it doesn't take much. His family still sued, but the evidence backed me up. I wasn't at fault. But I guess the hospital has finally had enough of my shenanigans. Good riddance."

"So what're you gonna do now?"

"Get the hell out of Chicago for starters. And once the reading of the will is done with, I'll have nothing anyway."

"I thought you and your Grandpa were close."

"We were. He was more of a father to me than my own dad, and my dad resented it. He'll contest whatever I get if he believes I don't deserve it."

"Which is pretty much everything, right?"

"Yeah."

A knock at the door made both woman look up to see a guy holding a huge spray of flowers. "Delivery for Dr. Samantha Jackson."

"Just put them on the desk." She signed off and the guy left.

"Nice flowers. I'll bet I can guess who sent them," Cathy sang.

"Then you can open the card."

"Fine." She took the card out of the envelope and read it aloud. "Our sincere condolences in your time of grief."

Sam snorted in amusement as she continued putting things in a box.

"Ah-ha! It's signed James Wilson _and_ Gregory House. P.S. Foreman quit."

Sam's head came up and she crossed the room. "Let me see that." She practically snatched the card out of Cathy's hand and read it to herself. "Somehow I doubt Greg had a hand in this. I doubt he even knows Wilson signed his name."

"So?"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Call him up and find out about Foreman. Maybe House is looking to hire a new Neurologist for his team. Otherwise, why would he even add that P.S.?"

"Greg won't hire me."

"How do you know unless you try? At least submit your resume."

"I'll wait and see how the reading of the will goes. Maybe I'll take a sabbatical, gather my thoughts and clear my head. I hear Atlantic City is nice this time of year."

"It is."

Sam grinned. "Got any vacation time coming up? I think it's time for a girl's weekend away."

Cathy grinned back and whipped out her iphone to check her schedule. "I'm good to go whenever you are."

X X X

Sam and Cathy stood at the craps table, Sam had the die in hand. "Come on, no snake eyes!" She shouts before she rolls. The other players went wild when they all won and she was given the chance to roll again.

After a few more, her luck ran out so she took her winnings and wandered through the busy casino. The poker room didn't look too crowded so she sat down at a half-empty table and her head came up when she caught a familiar whiff of aftershave and heard the distinct deep voice of Greg House. It sent a chill down her spine, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. Images of them sitting at her piano, lip-locked, made her blush and she looked at him. Damn he looked good. He didn't have as much scruff as he did when she last saw him and he looked a little thinner and more tan.

"They call her Lady Luck..." he sang softly as he sat down across from her at the table. "Feeling lucky, punk?"

"Actually yes. I am. Are you?"

"It depends on the kind of lucky you're referring to," he leered as he played with his stack of chips. Then he looked at her chips. "Nice stacks."

"What brings you here, Greg?" she asked as the dealer tossed the cards to each player with smooth precision.

"It's my birthday. Wilson decided to treat me to a guy's night out. What about you? Did you bring your BFF? Maybe we could all..."

"No," Sam replied before he could finish the sentence. "Not my bag, baby," she said as she looked discretely at her cards. Pocket Kings. _Nice_. "I call."

House arched his eyebrow at her and then tossed in a few chips. "Raise ten."

They went around the table until it was just House and Sam left in the game. At that point she had two pair and was waiting for the river card to turn up which would give her a full house. She was pretty sure Greg was bluffing just to see what she was made of. She'd show him, however. She wasn't a rookie player by any means.

She shoved all her chips into the center of the table. "All in."

House looked surprised but quickly recovered as he looked at his cards again. Then he tossed them into the middle. "Too rich for me."

Sam was quick as she reached for his cards to see what he had, but he was equally as fast and his hand came down on hers. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours. And yes, I was talking about the cards, not your breasts. I've seen those."

She glared at him and he returned it with one of his own. "Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

"I was hoping. God knows I tried to forget," she muttered.

The dealer cleared his throat and House let go of her hand. "I'm gonna take some air," he said as he gathered his chips and shoved them in his pockets. Sam did the same and they both went in separate directions. Then she took a seat at the bar, pulled out her phone and called Cathy. "Where are you?"

Cathy was slightly breathless. "Three guesses, and the first two don't count."

"Wilson?"

"Bet your ass. Don't wait up."

"Wait, whose room are you in?"

"Wilson's."

"Where's Greg gonna go?"

"We have two beds in our room. Be a pal. After all, you offered your home to him before."

"You did this on purpose!" Sam hissed into the phone as a drink was placed in front of her.

"Stop stressing and go have some fun for once in your life, Sam. You're very tense. You could do with a long, slow screw."

"Well it's not going to be from Greg, that's for sure."

"My ears are burning," she heard him whisper in her ear from the seat next to her and she wanted to scream.

"Gotta go." She snapped her phone shut and looked at the drink in front of her. "I didn't order this."

"I know. I did. Looks like we're stuck with each other. Wilson and your BFF are shacking up in our room, so that leaves your room. I hope you have two beds."

"What makes you think I'm going to share my room with you?"

"Why not? It's not like we haven't shared _other_ things."

_Oh, here we go_. "So, what exactly do you remember about that night?"

House shrugged. "Just bits and pieces. But judging from the cold shoulder I got the next day, I can only assume it was one-sided and/or it simply wasn't good because it never happened again. Pity."

Sam sighed as she stirred her drink. "Honestly, I expected more." Then she groaned. "Oh God, I can't believe I just said that."

House laughed as he downed his glass of scotch and ordered another. "That said, I think I deserve a chance to redeem myself."

She let out a loud "ha!" and finished off her drink. "That'll be the day."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Greg. Forget it."

"Fine. At least let me crash in your room tonight then. I don't want to catch a live show with Wilson and Cathy."

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine, whatever. I'm not going up yet though. It's still early."

"I'm not tired anyway." Then he spoke quietly to the bartender and made his way over to the baby grand piano. His fingers moved effortlessly across the keys, getting a feel for the sound and feel of it. Then he began to play a classical piece.

Sam ordered herself another drink and wandered over to lean against the piano. House moved over on the bench to make room for her, and after some hesitation, she sat down next to him.

"I'm having déjà vu," he chuckled as he played.

"Me too," she laughed.

"I heard about your Grandfather. Sorry to hear it."

"Are you?" she asked, surprised.

"Nobody likes to hear about death. Were you close?"

"Yeah," she said as she sipped her drink.

"I guess your father inherited the estate."

"And then some. He's contesting my inheritance."

"Greedy bastard."

"You have no idea. I didn't even get that much. Most of it was sentimental stuff, things he could care less about. He just wants to hurt me. Once he has it, he won't care anymore."

"What caused that?"

"He was jealous of my relationship with his own father. Grandpa and I bonded the way he never could and he resented it. And Grandpa was always more of a father to me than he was."

"Double whammy. So he treated you like crap."

"Basically, yeah. We haven't spoken since the reading of the will the other day, and hadn't seen or spoken to each other since I moved to Chicago. But I'm getting out of there."

"Oh yeah? Where are you gonna go?"

Sam shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought. I'm taking time off now to consider my options."

"You mean you were fired," he chuckled. "Wilson owes me a hundred bucks."

"Figures."

House merely shrugged. "It was only a matter of time."

"You're one to talk. If Dr. Cuddy stepped down as Dean of Medicine at PPTH and someone new came in, you'd be gone within a week."

He nodded. "Most likely. But she'll never step down. She's too power hungry. And she's a better administrator than a doctor."

"And you're her biggest asset. So she enables you."

"That too."

"Your job is safe as long as she stays there."

"Yep. And that's why I'm sorry your Grandfather died. You'd still have a job."

Sam sighed. "I'm going to go up to the room now. See you later. It's on the seventh floor, room 749."

House finished the current song he was playing and ignored the applause as he got up and headed to the elevators.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just want to thank all of you for reading/reviewing. I really appreciate it and I love reading them/responding to each of you :) Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay (AGAIN) but this site has been acting weird lately and wouldn't let me upload my chapter. So I hope it was worth the wait :) If I finish the chapter I'm working on then I'll post the next one tomorrow. Thanks for reading/reviewing :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

House knocked on the door with his cane and Sam opened it but turned away and went back to the bathroom. He stood outside the door, listening to her sniffle and sighed. "You're crying."

"Duhh. Amazing powers of observation, Dr. House. Leave me alone."

"Uh-uh. Sorry. Can't do that." He waited a few minutes. "Are you going to stay in there all night? I gotta take a leak and I'd rather not kill this potted plant."

The door opened and she came out, eyes red and slightly puffy, but she refused to look at him as she walked past.

When he emerged from the bathroom, she was already in her bed, facing away from him, the covers pulled up to her chin. "Gnight, Greg," she said so softly he could barely hear her.

He stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers, turned out the light and climbed into the other bed. He was asleep in less than five minutes.

When he opened his eyes again, it was still dark, but not silent. He heard her sniffling in the bed next to his and he lifted his head up.

"Sam?"

"Go...back to sleep, Greg. I'm...I'm okay."

"No you're not."

He got out of bed and moved to lie down on her bed, stretching out next to her and pulling her close. He didn't know what possessed him to do that but he didn't care at the moment. It seemed like the right thing to do for her.

"It's okay to cry, you know," he said softly. "You're grieving. You'll feel better if you just let it out."

"I don't...like crying in front of people," she sniffed.

"Nobody does. But you can't let it stay bottled up inside and sooner or later it's gonna explode whether you want it or not."

"Like now?"

"Exactly. It's okay, Sam. I'm not going to tell anyone you cried."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because your snivelling was keeping me awake and I'll pretty much say anything at this point to get you to sleep," he said, but he was smirking.

"I c-can't help it. I just...miss him so much, Greg," she sniffed, clearly losing it again.

He rolled his eyes but stayed where he was until she rolled onto her back to look at him. "I know you're...not the cuddling type but..."

"What makes you so sure I'm not?"

She gave him a look and he laughed. "There you go again, basing everything you think you know about me on that one night." Then he sighed. "You want me to hold you? That's all?"

"I won't tell anyone," she sniffed, and then smiled a little when his arm reached across and pulled her against him so he was spooning with her. "Ya know, a lesser man would totally take advantage of the situation."

"Good thing I'm not one of those guys, then."

"I've heard a lot of things about you over the years. And I believed maybe half of them. You're a decent guy, Greg. Even if you don't want people to know it."

After several minutes, he spoke.

"How did your Grandfather pass away?"

Sam chuckled. "Well, that's random."

"Not really."

"He had Congestive Heart Failure and was diagnosed years ago so we all knew it was only a matter of time. He kept himself in good shape, ate well and all that, but you and I both know it's not enough. I've been mentally preparing myself for when the day would come, told myself I'd be strong. But here I am."

"How was your dad through it all?"

She shrugged. "As good as can be expected. He pretty much inherited everything so he was happy. When I got fired, he even offered to let me move back home for awhile. Ha! Like that was going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not destitute, that's why!" she practically shouted. "Unlike him, I was able to save my money and sock it away somewhere that not even he could get it. Grandpa helped me with that. I've got a nice little nest egg in an offshore account and I could quite easily live off of it for a few years if need be. Dad's offer was simply so he could control me. Like he's always tried to do. I left home at eighteen to go to college and I never went back."

"What about your mother?"

"She died of breast cancer when I was seven." Then she chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to open up like this?"

"A gift. I promise I won't seduce you this time though."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." She yawned and curled up against his warm body. That was when she noticed he was lying on top of the bed. "Get into bed. You'll get cold."

Without a word, House pulled the covers back and slipped in next to her, feeling her warmth against him. "G'night, Greg."

"Gnight."

X X X

When Sam opened her eyes it was morning, and the sun was filtering through the curtains, shining down on her. She was surprised for a minute to find House asleep next to her but she was careful not to wake him as she climbed out of bed to use the bathroom. When she came out, he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Wanna order room service?" she asked him, and then laughed when he buried his head under the pillows as she threw open the drapes to let more of the sunshine in. "Not a morning person, are you?"

He peeked out from under the pillow. "No."

"Fine. Stay in bed until the food arrives then. Whaddya want? Bacon? Eggs? Waffles?"

"Yes."

Sam laughed and then picked up the phone to order. Then she texted Cathy to find out what they were up to. When she didn't reply right away, she assumed they were still sleeping.

"Lovebirds aren't up yet?" House snickered as he sat up. "Or they're having some hot morning sex. Knowing Wilson that's probably the case."

Sam made some coffee in the complimentary coffee maker and handed a cup to House. "So I guess you're on the market now," he said as he stirred in some sugar.

"On the market for..."

"A job."

"Oh, yeah I guess. But I'm in no hurry. I haven't taken time off in over a year so I'm going to enjoy being an unemployed bum for awhile."

House nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Foreman quit."

"I heard."

He glanced at her over his cup. "Good news travels fast. Especially when it comes from James Wilson."

"Are you...offering?"

"I might be. The question is whether or not you think we could work together without killing each other."

Sam shrugged. "I've dealt with your type before, Greg. Although if I were to accept, I have one stipulation."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to be an underling. I want to work _with_ you, not for you. I know that Foreman was pretty much keeping you in line, but I'm sure it wasn't your choice and that you resented it. I know I would."

"Cuddy only did that because she didn't have time to do it herself. But Foreman doesn't have any control over me any more than she does. And now he's gone. Boohoo," House grinned. "If you think you're equal to the task then send me your resume."

Sam laughed. "Right, so you can toss it in the garbage again? I don't think so. When I decide to go back to work, it'll be for someone who wants to work with me because of what I can offer. Not just because of who my Grandpa was."

"I can respect that. But I'm not exactly the easiest man to work with."

"I know. But I like a challenge."

X X X

Wilson and Cathy eventually came back to her room and the four of them went down to the boardwalk for the day. As much as House tried to deny it, he was actually having the time of his life. Sam also seemed to be having a good time. It was as if something shifted between them overnight. Maybe it was because she opened up so freely and that she seemed to trust him.

Of course, Wilson and Cathy didn't miss the stolen glances when they thought nobody was looking.

"Let's go dancing or something," Cathy suggested as they sipped coffee with their desserts. "I feel restless."

House snorted in amusement. "Must be all that sex you've been having."

"Must be," Wilson muttered.

"Where could we go?" Sam asked her.

"There must be some decent clubs around here."

House raised his cane. "I don't dance. You know, bum leg and all."

"Fine, then you can buy the drinks and watch us dance," Sam grinned.

"I'm sure you won't be hurting for guys buying you drinks," House replied.

"You'd be surprised."

They wandered through town but stopped at a club when House's leg started to protest from all the walking. "Still have your Gabapentin for breakthrough pain?" Sam whispered as they sat down at a booth near the back. A live band was performing and they sounded like something from the eighties.

"Yeah," House nodded as he reached into his pocket and took one of the pills. The pain begin to ease off after about ten minutes and after the first scotch, he felt much more relaxed.

"Oh my God," Cathy shouted. "It's Steelheart!"

House glances at the stage. "They were decent."

Wilson chuckled. "You mean you actually listened to these guys back then?"

"The jocks I lived with were total metal heads. This was one of the few groups I could tolerate."

Cathy tugged on Wilson's sleeve. "I wanna dance. Come on."

He downed the rest of his drink and followed her onto the dance floor while House and Sam watched. "You want to dance don't you?" he asked her as their waitress brought over another round.

Sam shook her head. "I can't dance. Not to this anyway. It's too fast. I'll just end up looking spastic."

House laughed as he clinked his glass against hers. "Better than being a cripple," he muttered.

She frowned. "Oh come on. I'm sure you could handle one slow dance, Greg."

"Well if they play one I'll give it a try. I'm just drunk enough not to care about my limitations."

"The only limitations are the ones you set for yourself. When I look at you I don't see a cripple. I see a man with a cane, but it doesn't define who he is."

As luck would have it, they sang a slow ballad, one of their more popular ones and Sam stood. "A deal's a deal," she laughed as he rolled his eyes. But he finished his drink and got up, following her to the dance floor. It was only a few steps so he left his cane behind. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips as they swayed back and forth to Mili Matijevic as he belted out the lyrics as well as he did twenty years ago.

"I feel like I'm at a high school dance," House chuckled as he looked around them to see other couples dancing close, some even making out. "All we need is for someone to come along with a ruler and pull us apart."

When that song ended, another equally slow one began and House grinned. "Now this is an awesome song."

Sam laughed, throwing her head back. "I can totally see you back in the day, drinking beer and singing to this."

His eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. "You were spying on me!"

"Oh please! You're like...at least ten years older than me. I was still in high school when you were an intern."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be forty-one in December."

"Wow. Just a kid back then, but still old enough to appreciate good music."

He glanced over at Wilson and Cathy who were locked in a passionate embrace, completely oblivious to those around them. It made him sad, but he recovered quickly when he saw Sam staring up at him. "Looks like we might be roommates again tonight. So much for a guy's weekend out."

Sam merely shrugged. "It's just a casual thing for her. She likes him, but she's not committing to anything."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. She knows about his ex-wives. She has no intention of becoming wife number four."

"It's just as well. I don't think Wilson has ever gotten over Amber."

"Who's Amber?"

House shook his head. "Not important."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him as they continued to sway back and forth.

He shrugged but nodded. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

"You seriously have to ask me that?"

"Yes, I do. I'm getting mixed signals and I don't know what to make of them."

House laughed. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"You dragged me onto the dance floor because you're hoping I'll make out with you."

"Uh, no."

He stared at her. "Do you honestly plan to use that one night as an example? I think you might just be surprised."

"Oh really? Are you offering?"

"If it'll clear my name as the worst lover you've ever had, then yes. I know you believe otherwise and I just can't live with that because I know it's not true."

"And then what? I go back to Chicago, you go to Princeton and toss my resume in the trash again?"

"I won't do that. But if you're implying you won't sleep with me unless I promise to hire you then we might as well end this now. Cuddy has to agree to it."

"Wow, I didn't realize she was pulling the strings around there."

"No, that would be me. But if she suspects something going on between us she won't let me hire you because if you decide you can't stand to be around me anymore, we're right back to square one again. So send me your resume, polish it up, make it look good enough that even I'll be impressed and we'll go from there. In the meantime..."

Sam's heart was beating so fast she was sure he'd be able to feel and hear it when he pulled her against him. He was staring at her lips as his hands slid up her back. The music was intoxicating. The band was taking a break so the DJ was spinning more rock classics from the nineties.

Wilson and Cathy had sat back down but were watching House and Sam with interest as their lips met and they were locked in one hell of a passionate embrace. _Oh boy_, Wilson thought to himself. _House is in so much trouble._

* * *

><p><span>Songs that inspired this chapter.<span> (You can find them all on Youtube)

Steelheart: I'll Never Let you Go

Steelheart: Mama Don't you Cry

The Cult: Painted on My Heart

Roy Orbison & KD Lang: Crying

_**Next stop, SMEXVILLE :) ALL ABOARD!**  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I promised to post another chapter sooner than later so here it is. I hope it was worth the wait, but I think House has redeemed himself as the man we know he can be :)**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The foursome took a cab back to the hotel and split up into pairs, with Wilson and Cathy returning to the room they shared the night before, leaving House and Sam to their own devices.

"Well, that settles that," House said as they walked to Sam's hotel room at the other end of the hall. She unlocked the door and turned the light on. Once her jacket was off, House was standing behind her, his hands on her hips as he turned her around to face him. "I never thought I'd say this but...I had a good time tonight."

"Why is it such a bad thing to admit?" she teased as her hands slid up his chest and linked around his neck, playing with his hair.

"I don't generally do 'good times'."

Sam nodded. "I get that. But for what it's worth, I had a good time too."

He looked down at her, a slight smile on his lips. "Just don't tell anyone. I have a rep to protect."

Sam took a step closer so she was pressed against him. "I won't tell a soul." She pulled him down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, gently tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

House growled as he returned the gesture with his own, deepening the kiss and forcing her mouth open under his. His tongue swept against hers and she moaned softly. _Still an amazing kisser_, she thought. At least that hadn't changed. But there was something different about the way he was kissing her now. It was feverish and urgent as his tongue danced with hers and his hands wrapped around her narrow waist. His fingers slipped under her T-shirt, feeling her soft skin and it was his turn to moan at the way her skin felt like satin against his fingertips.

They slowly made their way across the room as his other hand slid down the back of her jeans and squeezed her ass. Again, Sam moaned as she began to unbutton his shirt. When they eventually made it to one of the beds, they tumbled onto it. His lips crashed against hers as he grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. Her black bra was lace and partially see-through that opened at the front. His fingers found their way to gently touch the tops of her breasts and she closed her eyes as her breath hitched. "Greg..."

"Mhm?" he whispered as his tongue traced invisible patterns on her neck and throat and his hands gently caressed and teased her nipples through the lace.

"Feels good..."

When she felt his lips against hers again, insistent yet soft, she emitted a sigh and practically melted in his arms as he held her close. She could feel his muscles through the worn fabric of his Tshirt and it made her whole body heat up. When he paused for a moment to pull his shirt off, she smiled at him and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. It somehow felt like she was seeing him for the first time, and in a way she was. She'd pretty much erased that one night from her memory and now she was going to make new memories. Better ones.

He left her bra on but continued to kiss his way down her body, hands everywhere, exploring everything in their path. His mouth was hot as he placed kisses across her stomach, stopping to tease and circle her belly button with his tongue. But when his fingers quickly unfastened her jeans and found their way to her core, she literally quivered at his touch. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her there, let alone the right way.

Her fingers slid through his hair as he went to work pulling down her jeans and panties in one swift move exposing her smooth, tanned skin. "Nice stems," he whispered as he kissed his way up her leg. His hands were sliding up her legs as well, kneading the ticklish spot behind her knees as she squirmed beneath him. "Someone's ticklish," he whispered and he nipped and kissed the inside of her thigh, moving higher but then stopping short of her desired destination.

She gave a very frustrated sound and he grinned against her skin. The way she was breathing and responding to his touches was definitely a good sign that she was enjoying herself. And when she felt his tongue at her most intimate place, her back arched and she grabbed his hair.

"Easy," he whispered, "I don't have that much left."

"Please...Greg..." she begged, her voice soft.

He had never been one to deny a woman what she wanted and so he gave in to her until she was completely spent and limp with exhaustion.

They removed what was left of their clothes, got under the covers and lay facing each other. "Have I redeemed myself yet?" he asked. He was pretty sure of himself, but a small part of him still needed validation.

"Mhm," Sam nodded with enthusiasm as she stretched luxuriously, her perky breasts raising high in the air and House couldn't resist touching them. "Do you like those?" she chuckled as she watched him trace invisible patterns around her nipples which were still hard buds.

"They are quite nice. And your skin's soft. It's amazing. You talk tough, but your skin and everything is so soft."

Sam slid her hand up his chest and played with its greying hair. "I like a man with hair on his chest."

He smiled down at her and their lips met once, softly. When he kissed her a second time, he deepened it and leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his good leg between hers. Sam's arms reached for him and pulled him down on top of her as they continued to kiss each other with a heat that she hadn't felt in years. Not even with her own husband.

She wondered how his leg was holding up but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. She could feel the patch against her thigh as he moved on top of her and reached for a condom on the nightstand.

When she glanced up at him, his eyes were dark blue and intense as he rolled the condom down his shaft and used his left leg to take most of the weight. As soon as she felt him glide in effortlessly, she closed her eyes and clutched his shoulders for leverage. "Oh! Oh Greg..."

House didn't say anything in return. He was too busy trying to distract himself with other thoughts. However, after a few minutes, that became increasingly difficult. The deep breathing, the sound of skin on skin, and Sam's contented sighs as she moved with him in a very comfortable rhythm were the only sounds in the room. It felt good, and it felt right to be with each other so intimately. Memories of six months ago were completely washed away to make room for the new ones.

If she thought things had changed the night before when she cried in front of him, things would definitely take another turn. She just hoped it would be for the better.

A thin layer of sweat coated both of them as he made sure she was taken care of before it was all over. She felt his fingers stroking her where their bodies joined and she placed her hand over his to guide his movements to her ultimate release.

"Oh God, Greg..." she breathed as her lips kissed and nipped the base of his neck, the only place she could reach at the moment. It was an erogenous zone that she was unaware of but it made him move faster and his thrusts deeper until she completely came undone. House called out her name as he collapsed and buried his face against her shoulder. He gripped the sheets as he slowly came down from what was probably the best orgasm he'd had in a long time.

Sam was breathing heavily herself as she still clutched his shoulders, her nails having dug into his skin. When he moved, she released him and he rolled onto his back, still breathless.

She couldn't remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, it was daylight and the sun was shining into the room.

That's when she heard House groan and watched him cover his face with a pillow. "I don't do mornings," he mumbled.

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping for maybe another round before Cathy comes and starts packing her stuff. We fly out this afternoon, you know."

He peeked his head out from under the pillow. "What time?"

"One."

"No doubt Wilson will offer to drive you to the airport. It's on our way back anyway." He glanced at his watch on the nightstand and saw that it was only seven a.m. "Plenty of time for...whatever."

Sam giggled. "Is that what we're calling this?" she asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"It can be our secret code word," he said with a sly wink.

"Not very creative, is it?"

House pulled her close and she rested her cheek against his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.

"So you're going to send me your impressive resume, right?" he asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Yep. And you're going to read it over and then call me, right?"

"That's the plan."

"Cool. I really gotta get out of Chicago."

He glanced down at her. "It was that bad?"

"No, just boring."

"Princeton isn't exactly a happenin' town either," he pointed out.

"You're there. That's enough for me."

House arched his eyebrow. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...nobody's ever said that to me before."

Sam propped herself up and looked at him. "Look. I'm not expecting any proclamations of love or promises of a happily ever after. I love being a doctor and I could get a job anywhere. But I want to work with _you_. I like that you're not afraid to take risks for the sake of your patient. Neither am I. I want to help you do whatever it takes to solve the puzzle and I'll try my damndest to achieve that. So, that said, let's just enjoy this for what it is and try not to analyze it to death. Can you do that?"

House considered her words and then nodded. "Now, I believe you mentioned something about another round?" his hand slid down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake and she shivered. "Cold?"

Sam shrugged and placed her hand against his scruffy cheek. "I wish I didn't have to leave today."

"Why do you? It's not like you have a job to go back to."

She snickered and rolled her eyes. "Nice. But don't you?"

"No patient right now. So send Cathy home and you stay."

"I need to go back, send you my resume and make plans to sell my townhouse if you do decide to hire me. Not to mention I need to figure out where I'm going to live in Princeton."

House gave her a look that told her she was crazy. "I know a place. Might be kinda smaller than what you're used to, however."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "What, you live in a shack?"

House laughed and shook his head. "Compared to the way you grew up, one could say that."

"I doubt that very much."

"I drive a car from 1986."

"So? My Trans am is old too."

"Yeah but it's considered a classic even today. I drive a Plymouth Dynasty. I do, however, have a 1965 Corvette in storage."

Her eyes widened. "Really? What color?"

"Red, of course."

Sam literally squealed. "I can't wait to ride in it."

"I usually take it out of storage around this time of year, put it away in the fall." He leaned over and began kissing her neck. "I'll take you to Lover's Lane and we can make out."

She laughed and threw her head back to let him devour her neck. "I haven't gone to a make out spot in...God...I don't even know."

"It's been awhile for me too." His scruff tickled her neck as he kissed it and she purred softly.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered, enjoying the feel of his lips on her throat.

"Mhm?"

"How long after you came home did you start to remember all that happened when you were in Chicago?"

"I can't remember everything. It came back to me in bits and pieces." His hands slid up to grab her hands hold them down against the pillows, their fingers interlacing as he moved on top of her and nudged her legs apart.

"Eager, aren't we?"

He lowered his head and grazed one of her nipples with his teeth, growling as he did so until it became a hard bud. Sam gasped and arched her back. "Oh yessss," she hissed as he paid equal attention to the other one. Her fingers buried in his hair at the nape of his neck and he growled again as his tongue ran a trail down the valley between her breasts as his hands massaged them.

With strength that surprised him, Sam rolled them so she was on top and they resumed their exploration of each other. As she kissed her way down his body, House watched her with interest until she disappeared under the sheet and he felt her tongue against him. He hissed and pulled the sheet back so he could see. He groaned loudly when she took him into her mouth and it was his turn to bury his fingers in her hair.

"Sam..." he murmured as his eyes fought to stay open, but what she was doing felt so good he couldn't help but close them as he enjoyed the sensations that she brought him. "Get a condom...now..."

She grabbed the foil packet and tore it open for him which he took and rolled it over himself. "C'mere," he said, his voice was a little husky as he gripped her hips and positioned her so the tip of his cock rubbed against her entrance.

"Greg," she sighed as he bucked his hips and she slid down until they were completely joined. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest for leverage as he let her control her movements and the rhythm. His hands slid up over her stomach and caressed her breasts as she rode him slowly for awhile. But as her passion increased, so did her speed, and she began to move faster. House's hand reached to where their bodies were joined and began stroking her. "Oh!" she moaned as her lips crashed against his and she grabbed onto his shoulders. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and it felt amazing. It wasn't long before she fell over the edge and took House with her. They ended up in a tangle of arms and legs, bathed in sweat and laughing.

A few quiet minutes passed by until House got up to use the bathroom and Sam threw on a Tshirt. "Wanna order breakfast?" she called out.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

Sam packed her things and then stopped to eat when their breakfast was delivered. Soon after, Cathy and Wilson arrived to get her things packed up. Wilson noticed use of only one of the beds and slapped House on the back. "You old dog."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so hopefully it'll be up in a few days. I'm taking an online writing course so that might take up more of my time but shouldn't effect much. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing.** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this up in the next chapter or two. I'm doing an online writing course and I can't really do both or something will suffer. But never fear, I have a new fic in the works.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"I'm hiring Samantha Jackson. Here's her resume," House said as he slapped the paper on Cuddy's desk and started to walk out of her office. But he walked slowly, knowing she wasn't going to let him leave without a fight.

"Hold it! You're doing what?"

"I need a new team member. I'm hiring her to replace Foreman. Except she won't be a fellow, she'll be working _with_ me, not _under_ me. Nor will she be my babysitter like he was."

Cuddy was stunned. "She actually consented to work with you? I thought you hated each other."

"Yeah, well...now we don't," he shrugged and tried to keep from smiling. Memories of Sam squirming underneath him as he slid into her warmth made his jeans a little tighter. "You heard the story about her Grandfather dying, right? And how he was donating regularly to the hospital? Well now that he's gone, they didn't feel obligated to keep her on so they canned her."

Cuddy sat back in her chair and played nervously with an elastic band. "When did you decide this?"

"Awhile ago. We've sort of kept in touch since I left. And she was one of my first applicants when I got the department going."

"And you didn't want her then, why now?"

"Things are different now."

"So she's moving here? When?"

"As soon as you get over yourself and tell me I have the go ahead on this."

"You want my blessing, is that what you're saying? You know you don't need that. It's your department. And I'm sure Taub and Chase will be more than happy to have another girl on the team after Dr. Hadley went MIA."

House nodded, relieved that he didn't have to fight her on the idea. Just as he was about to leave, she called to him again. "House...are you and her...you know..."

He didn't answer, just gave her a look which basically told her to mind her own business and closed the door on his way out.

X X X

"_Morning,"_ House's deep voice on the other end of the line made Sam sit up in bed at attention.

"Greg?"

"_Expecting someone else?"_

"No, I just woke up. I slept really heavy and I'm sometimes out of it first thing. What's going on?"

"_Still want a job with an asshole of a boss?"_

"Hmm...as long as he's not an asshole to me, I can take him."

"_No promises. You know my rep. You also realize, I hope, that we won't take every case that comes through the door."_

"I realize that. People are nuts if they think they can save everyone."

"_Well then, the job is yours if you want it."_

"Is Dr. Cuddy okay with this?"

_"I ran it by her. It's cool. How soon can you get over here? We have a patient."_

"I don't know. I have to work on selling the house and my lawyer is in the process of fighting my father over my inheritance. He's good so I'm not worried. But I have to be here. Why don't you send me the file and we can do a phone conference with the rest of your team this afternoon?"

There was silence, and for a second Sam wondered if she'd blown it already. But then he spoke. _"Sounds good. Noon, your time?"_

"That'll work. Email the file and that'll give me a chance to look it over."

_"I'll get the short one to do that."_

Sam laughed. "The short one?"

_"Chris Taub. Ex-plastic surgeon and philanderer. You'll like him."_

"And what about the other guy...Dr..."

_"Chase. He and Cameron were married. Long story. You'll like him too. He's a blonde pretty boy."_

"Wait'll they get a load o' me," she said like Jack Nicholson, which made House chuckle on the other end.

"_Cya at noon."_ And then he hung up without so much as a goodbye. Twenty minutes later, the file came through with a note at the bottom of the email which read "Welcome to the team!" and was signed by Taub.

After reading the file she had a few theories, which, she realized, would probably be shot down by Greg but she was curious to see what the other two doctors came up with. After taking care of her own business, it was almost noon so she fired up her laptop, made herself a latte and got comfortable on the couch while she waited for Greg to log on. At exactly one minute to noon, the phone rang and she laughed. "I'll give him points for his punctuality," she said aloud with a smile as she hit the speakerphone button.

"Hi, Greg."

He leaned close to the speaker. _"You'll wanna call me House at work. Nobody calls me Greg around here."_

"House it is." Then she leaned closer as well. "I'll only call you Greg in the heat of passion."

_"If I recall, you called me God last time. That works for me."_

Sam laughed again and then sobered up when she heard two men approach and House whisper something to them._ "Dr. Jackson, Dr's Chase and Taub."_

"Hi there, Dr. Jackson," Chase said, laying on his thick accent for her benefit. _"When will you be joining the team?"_

"As soon as I can sell my house and tie up some loose ends. I have to meet with my lawyer in an hour so let's get started shall we?"

_"Your initiation begins now, Jackson. Theories. Go."_

X X X

At the end of the day, Sam was sitting up in bed, doing some work and reading the lab results of their patient that they had done. She was just about to shut down and go to bed when a call came in via Skype. When she saw that it was Greg, she accepted the call and saw him sitting on his couch, listening to music and drinking amber liquid, most likely Scotch.

_"What're you wearing?"_ he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Hello to you too," she laughed. "I was just about to go to bed. Unless of course you called to discuss the case."

Greg scoffed. _"Case shmace. What's that hot little number you've got on? And isn't it a little early for bed? It's only ten."_

"I like getting at least eight hours of sleep per night. What brings you online tonight?"

_"I'm horny. Seriously though, what are you wearing?"_

She looked down at herself and the satin turquoise nightie she had on. "Nothing special."

_"Looks soft."_

"It is."

_"Please tell me you're bringing that with you when you come out here. Of course, you won't be wearing it long."_

Sam laughed. "You're incorrigible. I'm sure many people have told you that."

House shrugged. "A few. So when are you coming?"

"Once I get the house sold."

_"How's the inheritance battle going?"_

"It's going to be a long uphill battle but I think it'll turn in my favour. Since my Grandpa wasn't out of his mind when he wrote his will, and never was, our lawyer knows this so my dad is going to have a hell of a time contesting his wishes. I've started packing my stuff and I think I'm going to drive and have my bike sent over, if that's okay with you. When the cold weather hits, we can store it with your Vette."

House nodded. _"That'll work."_ His cell started ringing and he flipped it open to answer it. Sam waited patiently while he talked but it was a short call. _"I gotta go back to the hospital. Our patient just crashed. I'll call you in the morning."_

X X X

With everything in boxes, Sam was finishing up when the front door opened and in walked a man she never expected to see. David stood over her and he looked sad.

"I was just in the neighborhood, saw the For Rent sign out front."

Sam kept taping up the boxes and didn't look up. "Cathy call you?"

"No. Why would she?"

"You live on the other end of town. No way were you just happening by. So what do you want?"

"I wanted to offer my condolences. I heard about Joe Sr."

"I got your flowers. Thanks, but you didn't have to come over."

David sighed and sat down on one of the packing boxes. "Come on, Samantha. Let's not end things this way. Can't we be friends?"

"I don't see any point. _You_ left _me_. I'm not saying I didn't deserve that. But why are you doing this now? It's not going to change anything."

"So you're just going to up and leave?"

Sam stood and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she offered him one he shook his head. "Yep. I'm going back east. I've been offered a job."

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can come visit if I ever make it out that way."

"David, until six months ago you hadn't spoken a word to me in five years. And if you hadn't run into me at the restaurant, you probably wouldn't be here. So what do you want?"

"Whatever happened with...what's his name?"

"Greg House?"

"Yeah."

"That's who offered me the job. I'll be running the Diagnostics Department with him."

David's eyes widened. "You're going to be living with him too?"

"Yep. So your visiting would not only be inappropriate, but you'd be persona non grata."

"There you go with the fancy shmancy Latin again. We've already agreed that you're smarter than me. You don't have to rub it in all the time."

"I'm not. Look, speak your peace or get out. I have work to do."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days, once I get everything packed up. The furniture is staying. It was your taste, not mine, and Greg's place doesn't need any of it. I can charge more rent this way."

"Why not just sell?" Then he thought about it. "Ah-ha! You're keeping this place as a back-up in case things don't work out. It does seem a little hasty to move in with a man without knowing a whole lot about him."

"I know enough. And besides, it's not your concern. Now, if you have nothing else to say, you can just go. I have stuff to do."

"I don't think you've thought this through, Samantha..."

"On the contrary. I've had a lot of time to think about it and this is the best decision. I need a change. A change of job, and a change of pace. I feel good about this. I don't need you bringing me down. Now, unless you have anything else to bug me about, this conversation is over."

As if on cue, her cell phone rang and she knew it was House, but she wasn't going to answer it until David left.

"Are you going to answer that?" David asked, somewhat taunting her.

"House can wait. Get out."

"You call him House? Wow...that sounds so...intimate and..."

"Get out!"

"I hope he knows what he's in for," David muttered as he turned around and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

When her cell rang again, she grabbed it and flipped it open. "What!" she snarled.

"_Well meeeeowww to you too, Satan. Having a bad day, are we?"_

"David was just here."

"_Oooo, the big bad ex. Oh wait, that was you."_

Without a word, she hung up on him and slammed the phone down. Of course, it rang again, and she knew he'd keep calling until she answered. So she hesitantly picked up her phone.

"_What the hell is your problem?"_

"I don't need this crap today, Greg," she sighed as she collapsed onto a chair.

There was silence. _"You okay?"_

Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip. "No. I'll call you back."

"_Sam..."_ his voice was a little softer now, and he sounded concerned. _"What did he say?"_

"I can't...I don't want to talk about it right now okay? I'll call you back."

X X X

"Whatcha doin?"

House looked up from his laptop and closed it. "Nothing."

"When's Sam coming out?"

"Soon. She's packing her stuff to be sent. Then she's driving."

Wilson's eyebrows shot up. "From Chicago?"

"It's only twelve hours. She's spending the night somewhere half way. She'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will. So why do you look so pissed off?"

"Her ex came by and now she's so upset she won't even talk to me." He called her again but it went to voicemail. "Son of a bitch," House hissed as he tossed the phone on his desk.

"Wow," Wilson said as he stared at his friend. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're so into her. It's...shocking, really."

"I hardly know her. A weekend in Atlantic city does not a relationship make."

"Yeah but it's more than that. She was there for you in Chicago and you were there for her when she lost her job. It's give and take. And that, my friend, is what makes a relationship."

House scoffed. "You sound like Nolan. Are you two in cahoots?"

"I didn't even know you were still seeing him."

"Occasionally." His cell phone rang and he limped across the room to pick it up and answer it. That's when he gave Wilson a look that basically told him to move along, and went out onto the patio outside to talk.

"Feeling better?" he asked her as he leaned against the railing.

"Yes. I just had to calm down. The man infuriates me. He always knew how to press my buttons and he gets off on it."

House snickered. "And yet you still want to work for me? I'm not much different. In fact, I'm probably worse."

"I can handle your type, Dr. House."

He chuckled. "Hurry up and get out here and we'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: See that button down there? The one that says Feedback/comments? Well...what are you waiting for? CLICK IT! :) I love you guys! Thanks for reading :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm really struggling to finish this story so hang in there. Only 1-2 chapters to go. Read on, my pretties!**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam drove down Baker Street and found House's apartment building without a problem. Swinging the Trans Am into a wide spot on the side of the road, she got out, took a deep breath and went inside, knocking on the door. She could hear him playing the piano when she approached but it stopped and the familiar step-thump of his gait became louder and then stopped as he unlocked the door and opened it. He looked surprised to see her. "You're early."

"That's one of the cool things about the Trans Am. It moves."

He stepped aside to let her in and noticed she didn't have any baggage. "Where's your stuff?"

"In the car. I'll get it later."

"I suggest you do it now. All it takes is for someone to see your car and then break into it, taking everything."

"This looks like a nice neighbourhood though."

"Looks can be deceiving. You can't have anything nice anymore."

So Sam trudged back outside to get her things and was surprised that House had followed her, even grabbing one of her heavier bags. After making two trips, all her things were sitting in the living room and House was rubbing his leg. "Hungry? I was planning on ordering in."

"Sure. What's good around here?"

"Pizza, Italian or Indian." He reached for some menus on the coffee table and handed them to her. "Take your pick. I'm easy."

"I know," she grinned as she took the menus out of his hand and examined them. "I could go for some Italian."

"Cool. Order what you want. My credit card is on file. Want a beer?"

"Beer? With Italian? Got any red wine?"

"I don't know. If I do it would be in the fridge."

Her eyes widened. "You keep red wine in the fridge? Greg, Greg, Greg," she muttered as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you were calling food in!" he called after her.

"You order. I'm easy," she replied as she began looking in the fridge, throwing his words right back at him.

A few minutes later he found her in the kitchen uncorking a bottle of Masi and nodded his approval. "I forgot I had that."

"At least it wasn't in the fridge."

House took out two wine glasses and leaned against the counter as she poured them each a glass. "You need bigger wine glasses for red," she said before taking a long sip.

"So go shopping and get some."

"It's your place."

"Yours now too," he pointed out so simply that it infuriated her.

"Maybe it shouldn't be."

House cocked his head to one side and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe we're rushing things. Maybe...I should have gotten my own place at first..."

Her voice trailed off and she took another long sip. "Never mind...I'm just tired. I've been up since six this morning and I'm cranky."

House reached for her and began to gently massage her shoulders, using his thumbs to work the knots and stiffness out. "Should have taken more breaks."

"I just wanted to get here."

"Mhm," he growled in her ear as he started kissing her neck. "Excited to see me, were you?"

"Maybe."

"Any speeding tickets along the way?"

"Nope. Came close a few times but I have a bit of a sixth sense about those things."

House rubbed her shoulders for a couple more minutes and then stopped to take another sip of wine. "Dinner will be delivered soon. How about I give you the grand tour? Then after we eat I'll run you a bath and you can get an early night. We have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Sounds good," she groaned when he stopped his massage and then followed him down the hall as he showed her where everything was. "It's pretty clean...for a babe lair."

House chuckled. "I have someone come in once a week to do basic stuff. She'll be coming in tomorrow."

"Cool. I hate house cleaning."

"Who doesn't?" he shrugged and then opened his bedroom door. The large bed in the middle of the room looked so inviting she just wanted to climb into it and go to sleep. House seemed to be reading her mind. "You don't have to eat now. Why don't you take a nap."

"But then I'll be awake all night," she whined as they returned to the living room to wait for dinner.

"That's the idea," House grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha! I should have so much energy. If you've got it in your head that I'm some...sexual dynamo then I'm sorry. You're sadly mistaken."

"Oh I don't think so," House said as he leaned over and captured her lips with his. She tasted of red wine and he nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth against his and he slid his tongue against hers. She let out something of a feral groan and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer when a loud knock at the door interrupted them. "Damn," he sighed as he got up and answered the door.

Minutes later they were feasting on chicken scampi, garlic rolls, and ravioli and on their way to finishing the bottle of wine. When they were done, Sam was full and already dozing off on the other end of the couch.

"Okay, bedtime for you, little girl," he said as he offered her his hands and pulled her to her feet. "We've got a busy day tomorrow."

X X X

"Can I give you a hand with that?" Chase called to her as Sam struggled to carry a tray with 4 coffees and her leather case.

"Uh...I..."

"Here, allow me," he said as he took the tray from her so she could grab her purse. "Nice car! What year is this?"

"Oh...thanks. Uh...it's a 2003."

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well that would be because I've never been here before." Sam managed to get her things and took the tray from him before he could object. "Thanks for your help. I've got it."

"Are you one of the new clinic nurses?"

"Not quite." Sam made her way to the bank of elevators and pressed the button, annoyed by the younger man and the way he wouldn't leave her alone.

She stepped into the elevator and he naturally followed, but she didn't speak to him on the way up to the lobby and when she stepped out, and she was in awe of how nice and new the place looked compared to Chicago. She then saw the elevators to go upstairs and headed for them, still managing to balance the coffee and her other things without spilling a drop, grateful that the young man didn't follow her there, too.

However Taub was in the elevator and stepped out as she stepped in. He stared at her and then spotted Chase, who was also staring. When he looked back, the doors were already closing. Sam pressed the number "4" and when the doors opened, the hallway was quiet. She glanced around, not exactly sure where she was going but then she saw the glass walls and smiled. She saw Dr. Gregory House M.D. Department of Diagnostic Medicine on the door and opened it to go into his office. When she saw the conference room, she went in and put the coffee down, expecting the rest of the team to come in any minute. Then she went to the small kitchen area and brought out cream and sugar just as Wilson walked past.

"Hey, stranger."

Sam looked up from her coffee and smiled. "Wilson! Where's your office?"

"Right next door to this one," he chuckled as he gave her a quick hug. "Where's House?"

"He's on his way. I got coffee, he's getting the bagels."

"Met the team yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute. How was the drive?"

"Fine. I made good time."

Chase and Taub approached and saw lights on in the conference room. "It's too early for House to be here."

"Au contraire," House's voice called out from behind them. "How's our patient?"

"Better."

"Better as in not dying? Or better as in able to go home?"

"Both. One more day on the meds and he should be cleared to go home tomorrow."

"Good." He pushed through the doors of the conference room to find Sam and Wilson sitting there. "Ah, coffee," he said as he ignored them and reached for a cup. "Help yourselves, boys, don't be shy."

Chase and Taub stared at Sam in amusement. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Chase asked of House.

"Oh, yeah. Dr's Chase and Taub, meet Dr. Jackson. She's going to be taking Foreman's spot except she won't be a fellow. She's going to be working with me, which means you two report to us two."

Taub looked pissed and Chase looked surprised. "She's not a fellow?"

"Nope. I thought since she ran her own Neurology department in Chicago, she was above fellowship status." Then House turned to her. "Speaking of which, we need to get HR on the phone so you can get your paperwork done. I assume you're now licensed to practice in this state?"

Sam gave him a scathing look. "Yes, it's all done. Dr. Cuddy should have the paperwork in her hot little hands by now."

"Yeah, and she'll be coming up here to meet you anytime now, no doubt."

"Great. It'll be nice to put a face to the voice on the phone."

House nodded. "In the meantime, you guys go to the clinic and find us a case. I need to get the new girl all settled in."

"I'll bet," Chase snickered as he and Taub got up to leave. Once they were gone, House limped into his office without a word and Sam followed him, watching with interest as he went about the room closing the blinds.

"So did you bring it?" he asked her as he stalked her like she was his prey and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bring what?" she asked.

"You know what." He began kissing her neck, letting his scruff tickle her skin and she giggled while trying to push him away.

"Enlighten me. What else was I supposed to bring besides coffee?"

"That sexy little number you were wearing the other night."

"Oh that," she laughed. "Yes, I brought it with the stipulation that you'd be tearing it from my body in a fit of wanton reckless abandon."

"You've been reading too many smutty novels."

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah." House looked put out, but Sam knew it was all an act, and she couldn't stifle the giggles.

"So since I kept my promise, are you going to keep yours?" she asked as she slid her hands up to the lapels of his jacket and stepped closer.

"What promise is that?" he asked and then winced when she playfully smacked his chest. "Hey! Cripple here."

"You're not a cripple. So?"

"Oh right, I promised to take you for a ride in the Corvette," he grinned as his hands slid down her back and encircled her hips before hoisting her up so she was sitting on top of his desk.

"Greg!" she squealed before his lips crashed down on hers and he stood in between her legs. "I don't think this is the time nor the place..."

"Doors are locked and blinds are down. Nobody can see us," he murmured between kisses as his lips scraped her neck.

"I'm not doing this here..." she said as she feebly resisted, but wasn't putting up much of a fight.

House stepped back from her. "Rain check then?"

"Absolutely. Besides, don't we have a patient?"

"Not yet. That's why I sent the boys to the clinic."

"Aren't we required to work in the clinic too?"

"Yeah but I avoid it as much as possible until Cuddy drags my ass down there."

"Interesting. Well maybe I should at least go down and introduce myself to Dr. Cuddy? I mean, that's the polite thing to do. I know you don't do polite but I think it's important."

House smirked. "Keener."

"Jealous?"

"Not at all." He pulled her close to him again and began nuzzling her neck. "So tonight, how about that date?"

"Mmm sounds good. And we can take the vette out for a spin?"

"Yeah we can do that. Maybe...go to a drive-in?"

"You have a drive-in here?"

"Yeah."

"I've never been to one."

"How is that possible?"

"There weren't any where I grew up."

"Well, I'll just have to change that."

"Looking forward to it."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Here's a bonus chapter. I meant to post this yesterday but FFnet was being a beeyatch and wouldn't let me.  
><strong>_

_**Warning, there be SEX :) Haha like you really need a warning for that, right?**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Wow, what a first day," Sam said as she dropped her purse by the door and flopped down on the couch.

"I thought it was pretty good. You made a favorable impression on the guys by bringing the coffee and not throwing your weight around."

"I didn't want to overwhelm them out of the gate," she grinned as he took a seat next to her and immediately began to massage her shoulders. "Mmm...you're too good at that."

"I'm good at a lot of things."

"I know. Damn you."

House laughed as he continued to work the kinks out. "Are you usually so tense on the job? Or is it only when I'm around?"

"Hey, cut me some slack! It's my first day in a new hospital and I hardly know anyone."

"I suggest you keep it that way. That place is a rumor mill."

"Most places are."

"Did you meet Cuddy yet?"

"Yeah, I met her at lunch. She singled me out as the new girl right away. We had a chat."

"What about?"

"Not much. But she's very protective of you."

House shrugged. "She thinks I make her hospital look good."

"Is that why you get away with so much?"

"Yeah. But enough about her," he said as he placed kisses down the back of her neck. "I want to discuss that rain check."

"I thought you might, but first I need to eat something. I'm starving."

"What do you feel like?"

"A big, juicy burger with fries and a beer."

"I know just the place."

"And then we can go to the drive-in?"

"Of course. I have no idea what's playing, though."

Sam's eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked back at him. "Does it matter?"

X X X

After eating at a nearby diner, House took them to the drive-in and they managed to get a spot in the back row. "Want anything?" she asked him as he put the top up on the Vette.

"Just a Coke. I'm still full from dinner. Those burgers were huge."

"Yeah they were. So good, though. I'll be right back," she said as she grabbed her purse and went to the concession stand. She returned ten minutes later with two drinks and a bag of candy.

"Someone has a sweet tooth," he chuckled when he saw the large bag of peanut M&Ms.

"Gotta have dessert," she shrugged as she settled into her seat and took a sip of her Coke.

"That wasn't the dessert I had in mind," he said as he leaned over the console and kissed her slow and deep, his tongue exploring.

"Mmm," she sighed as she put her drink in the cup holder and pulled him closer, returning the kiss. Her eyes glanced at the big screen ahead. "The movie's starting."

"Good. Then nobody will notice us," he whispered as he placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The windows were already starting to fog up as they removed their jackets.

"I wonder how far these seats go back," he murmured as his hands slid under her shirt to caress her breasts.

"Only one way to find out," she said and then moved hers back as far as it would go. House did the same but it wasn't far enough for his liking.

"They didn't make these cars with tall people in mind," he murmured as he reached for her again. "We'll just have to improvise," she chuckled as she climbed over the console and sat on his lap, rubbing herself against the obvious bulge in his pants. "Oh god..." she moaned before taking his face in her hands and kissing him feverishly. "I love this car."

House chuckled and stopped kissing her long enough to yank her Tshirt over her head and his hands immediately went to her breasts. His thumbs teased her nipples through the black lace and caused her to moan again and gyrate against him.

"Next time we bring your car. At least it has a back seat."

"Not much of one."

"Better than this."

Her hands reached down and undid his jeans to free his bulging erection and it was his turn to groan. "Condoms are in the glove compartment," he said between kisses as his hands unsnapped the clasp of her bra and nuzzled the valley between her breasts.

Sam giggled and grabbed one and gave it to him before shimmying out of her jeans, being careful of his leg. When she attempted to remove her panties he stopped her. "Don't bother. I can work around them," he murmured as he took the condom out of its wrapped and dressed himself. Then he grabbed her hips, shoved her panties aside and pulled her down on top of him.

"Oh yes!" she yelped as he completely filled her, over and over again. "I missed this."

"I forgot how tight you are. Someone's been doing her Kegels."

Sam giggled as she found his mouth and kissed him feverishly as she moved up and down on him. "Oh God, Greg! You feel so fucking good!"

All he could do was groan in response as his fingers dug into her flesh and he bucked his hips faster and harder. When he felt his end approaching, he reached down to where their bodies joined and stroked her in just the right spot. His lips crashed against hers as he swallowed her cries when she came. Her whole body shuddered when he was soon to follow and he moaned into her mouth. "My God...so good."

When they both came down from their high, she climbed back into her own seat and stretched out luxuriously. "Well, well, Dr. House. You sure know how to show a lady a good time."

He chuckled and glanced over at her, his eyes still dark with desire. "There's plenty more where that came from, Dr. Jackson."

"I hope so."

When the movie ended, House took them home and they went right to bed. He lay there as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom and when she did, she didn't disappoint.

"I thought you were tired," he smirked as he admired her in the nightie he'd been looking forward to seeing for days.

"I am. But a promise is a promise."

"I don't know if I can go another round tonight but I'm game to try if you are," he said as he pulled the covers back and patted her pillow. She walked around to her side of the bed and climbed in. "That was a lame movie though, wasn't it?"

Her eyes widened. "There was a movie?"

"Smart ass," he laughed as he rolled onto his side to face her.

"Takes one to know one." Then she bit her lip. "Ya know, I am on the pill. And I was tested earlier this year so I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone except you."

"Your point?" he asked as he traced invisible patterns on her arm.

"My point is that I really hate condoms."

"So do I. I usually get tested every year in the fall, but I don't mind doing it sooner."

"You'd do that?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I mean, I know I'm clean. You're the only one I've been with since I was tested last year, but if you want me to do it again, for peace of mind then fine, I'll get it done tomorrow and we'll have the results by the end of the day."

She leaned over and gently touched her lips to his. "Thank you. What a guy."

"Shhh," he whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

She made a motion of sealing her lips before kissing him again. "I won't say a word." Then she yawned and stretched. "The day is suddenly catching up to me...I'm really tired."

"Me too," he rolled over and turned out the light next to the bed. He raised his arm and allowed her to snuggle up next to him, with her cheek against his chest, and in no time, they were both asleep.

X X X

The door to House's apartment flew open as he and Sam moved into the living room lip-locked and undressing each other with a feverish urgency. It was only lunch time, but since they didn't yet have a patient, and the lab results of House's blood test came back sooner than expected, all it took was a glance between the two of them. They left the hospital without a word to anyone.

"Go put it on," he murmured as he devoured her neck and unbuttoned her blouse.

She laughed. "Now?"

"Right now."

"Okay. Be right back," she whispered before placing a quick kiss on his lips and disappearing into the bedroom. Less than two minutes later, she stood in the doorway of the living room wearing the turquoise nightie.  
>House growled as he limped towards her and pressed her against the door frame with a searing kiss that left her breathless. His hands slid up her sides, feeling the smooth material with his fingers.<p>

"So soft," he whispered as he leaned against her, the fabric rubbing against his bare chest.

"So do I pass inspection?" she teased as her hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. They slid down his hips and he kicked them off to the side, revealing a very impressive tent in his shorts.

"Mmm, oh yeah," he whispered between kisses. "Bedroom. Now."

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed and then ran down the hall with him limping quickly behind her. She was already lying on the bed when he got there and she licked her lips as he pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them. He slowly climbed onto the bed and kissed his way up her smooth legs. "Greg, please..." she sighed.

"Mm, please what?"

"Don't tease."

"Who's teasing?" he asked as he shoved the nightie up around her waist to discover the matching underwear. "Mm, these are nice. Too bad they're coming off," he said as he hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged the panties down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder.

Sam moaned at the predatory look in his eyes as he went back to kissing further up her leg and along the inside of her thigh. His scruff tickled her sensitive skin and she squirmed as she felt her core respond to his touches. When his lips finally reached the spot she'd been aching for him to touch, she almost came on contact when he used his tongue. "Oh God!" she squealed and threw her head back against the pillows. Her fingers grabbed his hair as he feasted on her, opening her up with his fingers and fucking her with his tongue. She came almost immediately and her entire body shook from the impact of her orgasm. "Greg! I...I want you...now!"

He didn't need any further convincing than that. He gave her one last lick and then kissed his way up her body, pausing to encircle her belly button with his tongue as he shoved the nightie higher.

His lips crashed against hers as he pressed himself inside of her without warning and they both groaned at the sensation of tightness and warmth. "Oh God, Sam..." he growled as he stopped moving for a few seconds. "You feel...amazing..."

"God yes!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and urged him to move. "Please...deeper..."

"I don't...think I can go any deeper," he mumbled between kisses as he began thrusting as hard as he possibly could. "Not if you want me to last longer than a minute."

"I don't care...I'm so close already...just...fuck me! Harder!"

House sped up instantly, feeling that familiar tightening that told him he was very close, but when she hit her climax, that was his undoing and he hit his almost immediately after. "Fucking hell!" he groaned as he thrust a few more times to ride out their orgasms before collapsing on top of her. "Now that was lunch well spent."

Sam giggled as she stroked his sweaty hair. "I don't want to go back in. Let's just stay here like this."

House was about to agree with her when there was a loud knock on the door. "What the hell?"

"House! Are you there?" Cuddy called through the door.

"God damnit!" he swore as he got up and quickly threw on his PJ bottoms and grabbed a Tshirt. "I'm coming!" He shouted and then threw the door open. "What?" he snapped at a very startled Cuddy.

"Are...you okay?"

House scowled at her. "You came over here to ask that? You could've just called me."

"A few people said they saw you leave quickly at lunch. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She examined him closer, taking in his flushed cheeks and disheveled appearance. "Are you...were you sick?"

"I'm fine. You can go back to work now," he said and began to shut the door on her, but she held it open, spotting Sam's blouse on the floor and his button down shirt on the couch. It was as if a light bulb went on over her head and she looked like she might be sick.

"Is Dr. Jackson here? Are you two...is she...?"

"Yes, yes and hell yes. See you later." House managed to shut the door in her face and lock it. "Shit," he sighed and then gathered up the rest of their clothes, bringing them into the bedroom to where Sam was sitting up in bed waiting.

She cocked her head to one side as she watched him toss their close in a chair in the corner. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and leaned against his cane. "The jig is up."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. This site has been a beeyatch so I haven't been able to upload this chapter when it was ready days ago. I'm on holidays right now but chapter 18 is almost done so hopefully I'll get it finished and posted by Sunday. Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments :D They're much appreciated :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"Wait, Dr. Cuddy doesn't know we're living together?" Sam inquired as she redressed. "How is that possible? I put your address as my place of residence."

House shrugged. "I guess she didn't bother to look over your paperwork. You didn't mention it when you talked to her yesterday?"

"No it didn't come up. So now what?"

"We face the board of inquiry," he sighed.

Sam frowned as she brushed out her hair. "She won't...fire me, will she?"

"She better not. She can't fire you because you're sleeping with me."

"She's the Dean, Greg. She can do what the hell she wants."

House could sense her panic rising and he quickly moved across the room. Taking her face in his hands he held it until she looked him in the eye.

"She's not going to fire you. If she does, I'll just threaten to quit. She won't be able to handle that. Just play it cool."

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grateful that House was being so calm because she certainly wasn't.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. Then he leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Come on, we'll grab something for lunch on the way back to work. I'm suddenly hungry."

X X X

"There you guys are," Chase said as House and Sam arrived with a box of donuts and a tray of coffees from the shop across the street.

"Dr. Jackson, Cuddy was looking for you."

"Of course she was."

"Eat first, deal with the screeching harpy later," House instructed as he bit into a jelly donut with a grunt.

"So where were you guys?" Taub inquired.

"Getting donuts, duh," House snapped.

"It took you an hour to get donuts?"

"Busy place. So shut up and drink your coffee. Did you find us a patient?"

"Not yet."

"Damn. Then go do my clinic hours."

"That won't be necessary," Cuddy said as she entered the conference room and tossed a stack of files on the table. "She's the daughter of one of our benefactors so please try and get her diagnosed and treated as soon as possible." She glanced at Sam. "And Dr. Jackson, could I see you in my office in ten?"

"Of course, Dr. Cuddy."

"Of course, Dr. Cuddy," House mimicked in a high-pitched voice, earning him a smack in the arm from Sam. "Hey!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their donuts and reading the file on the new patient. After Sam finished her donut and her coffee, she stood up. "I'll be back soon."

When she left, Taub gave House a wicked grin. "You old dog."

House glared back at him and slapped Chase's hand away from the last remaining honey cruller. "So, any theories on our patient?"

"Hypothyroidism?"

"Boring."

"Grave's disease?"

"Hmm..."

"Hashimoto's?"

"Getting warmer. Go do a full lab workup. TSH, free T3 and T4. We'll get a better idea of what we're dealing with," House said as he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"And what're you going to do?"

"Rescue the damsel in distress."

"You think Jackson can't hold her own with Cuddy?"

"It's not Jackson I'm worried about."

House could hear Sam's voice as soon as he entered the clinic area, even with the doors closed, so he stood outside for a moment to listen in.

"What I do on my lunch hour and with whom is nobody's business. How dare you tell me who I can spend it with!"

"You work together...what if this...thing between you goes south? Then I'll have to fire you and hire someone else."

"This..._thing_, as you put it, is between myself and Dr. House. I realize you feel somewhat protective of your biggest asset, but cut the cord already! He's a grown man. He can decide for himself who or what he wants. And right now, it seems he wants me. I'm surprised you didn't know we were living together. It's right there in my file."

"I haven't had time to look it over. House told me he was hiring you, your resume was impressive so I signed off on it. Had I known you two were involved, I might not have."

"Why? You don't think two doctors who live together can also work together? From what I hear, Dr. Cameron and Chase worked together just fine while they were in a relationship and after they were married."

"It's rare. Especially around this place. And they're no longer together. What does that tell you?"

Sam tried to search for a rebuttal, but all she could come up with was, "well we're going to prove you wrong."

Cuddy sighed. "Then you've given me no choice. You're going to have to sign a love contract."

"Like hell we will!" House said as he stormed through the double doors. "We're not signing a love contract. She's not my subordinate."

The relief on Sam's face was palpable but House's wrath was focused on Cuddy. "Jackson and I are professionals. If our personal relationship hits the skids, we'll deal with it. A love contract isn't going to change our behavior. If I want to nail her on my desk at the end of the day, a love contract isn't going to stop me."

"Greg!" Sam groaned and covered her eyes with her hand and turned a bright shade of pink.

House and Cuddy watched her leave and he stared back at his boss with venom.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're the ass who made that stupid comment. Go apologize and then get back to your patient before her daddy takes her and his money from this hospital. Now shoo!"

House turned around and went on the hunt for Sam. It didn't take him long to find her in the ladies washroom on the main floor.

"This is the ladies washroom, Greg!" she shouted. "Get out!"

"Jesus, are you really that upset over what I said in there?"

"Yes. Now get out." Sam stood against the sink and stared at him through the mirror. "I don't need this crap. I've only been here a couple of days and everyone's going to think I slept with you just to get the job."

"Nobody thinks that."

"How do you know?"

"They don't even know you. And if they did think it, who the hell cares? I don't care what people think."

"Well it just so happens I do."

"Well you shouldn't. I'm going back to my office. We have a DDX to run so suck it up and move on."

She watched him limp away and sighed. He had a point. She never cared what people thought of her back in Chicago, why did she care now? She splashed some more water on her face, regained her composure and returned to the conference room as if nothing had happened.

X X X

House figured she'd gotten over her snit and moved on, but when they got home and she literally tossed her purse on the floor and flung her jacket into a heap on the floor, he realized that was not the case.

"What's with you?" he demanded as he followed her into the bedroom and watched her get undressed, tossing her clothes everywhere.

"I was handling it just fine," she muttered without looking at him. "I had everything under control. And then you had to barge in like some white knight on a white horse and fuck it up!"

House laughed. "You had a handle on it? Was that before or after Cuddy mentioned that asinine love contract?"

"The love contract has nothing to do with it. I wasn't going to sign anything and you made me look like a complete idiot. And where the hell did you come from? Do you make it a habit of standing outside Dr. Cuddy's office eves dropping?"

"Yes," he said, so simply that Sam was taken aback.

"So what you're saying is if I want to have a private conversation to make sure you're not lurking somewhere?"

He nodded. "Couldn't hurt."

Sam let out a loud groan, rolled her eyes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his face.

He listened and heard her start the shower so he started stripping down and tried the doorknob, which opened easily. Then he carefully stepped into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't really want to fight," he whispered as he placed hot kisses down the back of her neck.

"I'm sure this will be the first of many," she sighed as she continued to stand under the spray.

"Mm...means we get to make up each and every time," he chuckled as his hands began to explore her wet skin. "I can get down with that."

"I don't like fighting."

"I think that comes with the territory. You insult me, I patronize you, then we take a break, apologize to each other and then...fuck...like...rabbits," he whispered n her ear, making her whole body shudder in response.

_Damn that man!_

She turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders as he smiled down at her. "It's infuriating!"

He chuckled as he reached for her sponge, poured body wash on it and began to run it over her skin in slow circles. "What is?"

"That I can't stay mad at you."

"You did have me worried there, for a minute. Now turn around."

She did as she was told and rinsed off the front of her while he paid special attention to her back and then down to her very firm behind. He couldn't resist using his free hand to touch and caress her as his other hand continued to scrub. She groaned and leaned back against him, surprised, if only a little, to discover he had a raging erection that was pressing against her.

"My god, Greg, you are such a horndog!" she laughed.

"I didn't hear any complaints this afternoon."

"I'm not complaining, just stating a fact. And it doesn't help matters any that you're so damn handsome."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Charmer."

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

"Then let's get out of here so you can call my name."

Sam giggled and it was like music to his ears. She turned the water off, helped him out of the bath and handed him a towel. He grabbed one for her and began drying her off, paying extra attention to the places she liked to be touched and then they went to the bedroom and made up until sundown.

As they lay in bed, House held her close to him. He'd never really been the kind of guy to cuddle after sex, but with Sam it felt good. He liked the way she curled up against him and rested her cheek on his chest so he could smell her hair.

They were enjoying the quiet when his stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry?" Sam asked with another giggle.

"Yeah well, we didn't have dinner."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care at this point."

Sam entangled herself from him and grabbed her robe off the chair. "I'll go see what you have in your kitchen. Maybe I can make us something."

"Good luck with that. I haven't gone shopping for food in days."

Ten minutes later he smelled something cooking so he got up, threw his sleep pants on and padded into the kitchen to investigate. Sam was cooking up a storm and it smelled amazing. "Hey good lookin, whatcha got cookin?"

Sam laughed as she stirred some crumpled sausage in a skillet while some kind of pasta cooked next to it.

"Just a mish mash of stuff. Your fridge wasn't completely hopeless. But tomorrow I'm going grocery shopping."

"Have fun with that."

"Yes, _we_ will."

"We? Mommm," he whined. "Seriously? Why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't know what you'd like."

"How about I just make a list?"

"Because I don't know where the good stores are." She slid her hands up his bare chest and pressed herself against him. "I'll make it well worth your while, Dr. House."

He smiled down at her with interest. "Go on..."

"We could buy some extra things...for us. Chocolate sauce...honey...see where I'm going with this?"

He looked like he was seriously thinking it over and then nodded. "Just this one time."

"Such a pushover," she teased and then nudged him aside so she could finish making dinner.

X X X

On their way back from the store the next day, they sat idle at a stoplight. Sam's hand rested on House's thigh as she stared out the window. That's when she saw the For Sale sign on the lawn of the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. "Greg?"

"Yeah?" He asked, waiting for the light to change.

"Turn right instead."

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanna see something."

He stared at her, but turned his signal on and when the light changed, he swung into the right lane and pulled up in front of the large Spanish-style rancher. "What's going on?"

"I want to see it."

"Why? That house has gotta be older than we are. Hell, the renovations probably cost more than the house itself. No way."

"It looks pretty well taken care of to me."

"Yeah well, I'm sure an inspection would say otherwise."

"I love these kinds of houses. I always have." She wrote down the name and number of the realtor and then he drove them to his apartment. While Sam got things ready for dinner, House excused himself to take a shower, only he didn't do that. He called the realtor instead, having snatched the paper Sam had written on when she wasn't looking.

By the time she called him for dinner, he'd showered, returned the paper to its place and joined her. They ate in silence but he knew it was only a matter of time before she started talking about that house again.

When they finished dinner, Sam cleaned up while House went to the piano and began to play. They'd only been living together less than a week and already they'd slipped into a very comfortable routine. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually surprised him how easy she was to live with.

"Play Misty for me?" Sam said in a sexy voice as she stood next to the piano. House moved over on the bench and patted the space beside him. Once she was seated, he began to cheerfully play the opening bars to Misty and she laughed. "So if there's an open house this weekend for that house I liked can we go check it out?"

House chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take for you to bring it up."

"You don't like it?"

"No it's fine it's just...old. And probably more work than it's worth. Besides, I thought you said you liked this apartment."

"I do, it's nice, but..."

"It's not your place. I get it."

Sam looked at him and then placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't look at me that way."  
>"What way?"<p>

"With resentment."

"Well it's obvious you want your own place so fine, move then. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," he got up and limped down the hall to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam sat there on the piano bench, completely at a loss for words except to say "What the hell was that?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Well, here we are, the final chapter. It's been fun hasn't it? *hears crickets chirping* I see. Well, I had fun at least! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

Sam stormed down the hall and threw open the bedroom door to find House already in bed. "What, you're going to bed already? It's not even eight."

"I'm tired. You don't have to go to bed just because I am."

Sam went and stretched out on top of the covers next to him and sighed. "I hope you realize that I wasn't planning to live in that house by myself."

"Uh-huh."

"Greg," she groaned as he pulled him onto his back and leaned over him. "Do you really believe I'd move without you?"

"I don't know what to believe. Just the other day you were telling me you like living here and the next you're scoping out new property."

"I just happened to see that house for sale and I liked the look of it. There's no harm in looking at it. Like you said, it might need a lot of work that I'm not prepared to do. But I'm not going anywhere without you. Believe it or not, I do like living with you, Greg. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy, but we obviously think it's worth it, or I wouldn't be here. I do like this apartment but it's all yours. Nothing is mine."

"You can do whatever you want. If you want window treatments then get some. You want plants, fine. But I draw the line at doilies and afghans."

Sam choked back a laugh. "I don't do window treatments or doilies. But I wouldn't mind some flowers or artificial plants. Or some nice sheets."

"What's wrong with these?"

"They're a boring color, and they're not very soft."

"I'm not getting pink sheets."

"I'm not gonna get pink. But I was thinking of some nice sateen sheets with a high thread count."

"Whatever," he yawned and stared up at her. "Call the realtor then. See if you can arrange a viewing."

Her face lit up. "You'll come see it with me?"

"Sure. Now let me sleep."

An hour later, Sam returned to bed and climbed in next to House who was snoring softly, holding the sheets up to his chin. She leaned over and gently kissed his face until he slowly came around and nuzzled her neck. "Mmm...Greg..."

"Wha?" he mumbled as he pulled her against him.

"Horny," she whispered as she licked the shell of his ear, which made him smile.

"When aren't you horny, you little minx?"

"When you're not around. Besides, I believe some make-up sex is in order."

"We didn't really fight."

"You're the one that assumed I was leaving you and stormed off."

"You just want an excuse to have sex," he laughed. "Not like you really need one. All you have to do is ask and I'll be happy to accommodate you." He pulled her over so she was lying on top of him, and his erection pressed against her stomach.

"You are such a horndog!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You're the one who wanted sex."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you don't?"

"Of course I do. But you woke me up from a dream starring Carmen Electra so if you're going to take up where she left off, be my guest."

"Whatever it was, it must've been good if this is any indication," she grinned as she thrust her hips against his.

"She was demonstrating her lack of a gag reflex."

"I can't say the same for me. But then, that's never really been on my top ten list of things to do." When House looked at her with curiosity, she winced. "It's kind of a long story. Bad experience when I was younger. It kind of made me a bit gunshy."

"With your ex?"

"No, not him. Actually he came to my rescue."

House was definitely interested now. "You were forced to-"

"Not exactly. But the guy wasn't exactly gentle, either." She sighed. "Can we change the subject now, please?"

"Ooo," he chuckled, "you said please. That means it really bothers you, more than you're letting on. Fine, we won't talk about it now. But I still have a very _big _problem here," he said as he gestured to his full-on erection. The smile on his face melted her in seconds and he knew it.

Sam leaned over and began to kiss and nibble his lower lip as her fingers stroked his chest. As they continued to kiss, a heat spread through her entire body like wildfire and something happened. Something she tried to fight. It was a familiar feeling deep down in her gut and she shut her eyes to block it out.

_No, no, no! It's too soon for that!_ Her mind screamed as she straddled him and began kissing his scruffy jaw, down to his neck. His hands slid up and down her back as he kissed whatever part of her came near his mouth and then he groaned when she positioned herself and rubbed against him.

"I_._..I want you," she breathed in his ear as she sank down on him. Their groans filled the room and she rode him hard and fast until they both reached their own finish. It was short and sweet, but exactly what they both wanted. A quick fix was sometimes a very good thing. When they lay together, enjoying the afterglow, House nudged her.

"So what did the realtor say?"

"He'll meet us at the house after work tomorrow, even though someone already made an offer, he doesn't think they're serious so if my offer trumps theirs, providing I even make one, I win."

"Interesting."

"So you'll come with me?"

"To see your dream house?"

Sam grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "_You're_ my dream house."

House started laughing and it was a real laugh, not his usual snicker, and Sam found it to be quite infectious.

"That was bad, wasn't it?" she said between fits of giggles.

"Very. I liked it, though."

X X X

"Dr's House and Jackson?" The man said as House and Sam climbed off of his motorcycle.

"That's us."

"I'm Rob Peters. I'll be showing you the house today. Follow me, won't you?"

The house was much bigger than it looked from the outside. At 2500 square feet, it had three bedrooms, a large, recently updated kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. The master bedroom had a large ensuite bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and huge shower. The living room was also big and welcoming with vaulted ceilings and sky lights. As they went through it, even House had to admit it was nice, and since it was a rancher, he liked it even more. There was definitely enough room for his piano. In the backyard was a decent sized pool with an adjoining Jacuzzi. The water from it spilled into the pool and created steam which Sam liked.

"How much?" Sam finally asked, even though she was afraid to hear the number.

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand."

House saw her wince and cleared his throat. "Pretty steep. How old is this house and is there any work that needs to be done within the next year?"

"Not to my knowledge. Of course you'll want to hire an inspector to check it out, but I do know the roof was redone a couple of years ago and a new hot water tank has been installed this past winter so those are two major expenses you won't have to worry about for several years at least. You can make an offer. I'll show it to the owner, let the other interested party know that his offer has been challenged and they'll either step up or back down."

House glanced at Sam. She was doing some serious thinking. He knew she really wanted the house.

"I want to make an offer," she told him.

"Excellent. Let's go to the kitchen. I have some paperwork for you to sign."

The next couple of days had her completely on edge and House kept his distance. He didn't want to be present when the realtor called because he knew it wouldn't be good news.

"Son of a bitch!" he heard Sam shout before slamming the phone down on the counter. House sighed and limped into the kitchen to see her clutching the butcher block with her head down.

"What's wrong?"

"The owner didn't like my offer and came back with a counter offer of ten grand higher. So I countered with one of my own and then the realtor tells me that the guy who put the offer in before was much more generous. So I lose the house. Fucking hell!"

House managed to stop her when she picked up the phone, obviously about to toss it across the room, and took it out of her hand.

"Take it easy. There will be other houses."

"But I liked that one. It was perfect. You even said you liked it."

"I did. It was big."

"Well good luck finding another rancher in these parts. I've looked. There are none."

"So keep looking. In the meantime," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "let's eat. I'm hungry, and whatever it is you're cooking smells good. Is it ready yet?"

"Stop trying to placate me," she snapped as she pulled away from him. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I'm going to take a shower. I'm not hungry anymore."

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten since lunch and then all you had was coffee and a donut."

"I told you I'm not hungry. Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because you're getting upset over something stupid and out of your control. Just move on."

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it?"

"Nine times out of ten it's the right answer. The house is gone. There's nothing more you can do. Why dwell on it?"

He managed to pull her back into his arms again and nuzzled her neck. "Forget about the house for now. Have dinner with me, and then we can take that shower."

She turned her head to look back at him, only to see the sexy grin he wore. "We, huh?"

"Yeah. We."

She sighed and let her shoulders drop as a sign of defeat. "You know," he said between kisses to her neck. "You're very sexy when you're angry."

X X X

Their current patient was a mystery. While House had Chase and Taub doing lab tests, he sent Sam to go to the patient's home to find whatever she could.

"You go, I'll meet you there. I have a few calls to make first. Here are the keys, and here's the address," he said as he handed her a slip of paper.

She looked at the address and frowned. "You've gotta be kidding...this address is..."

"Just go," he urged as he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. "I'll be only a few minutes behind you."

Sam drove to the house that should have been hers and parked in the driveway. "Of all the hospitals in all the towns, the owner of this place has to walk into ours," she mumbled as she put the key in the lock and the door opened smoothly. As she walked through the house, she noticed that there wasn't any furniture, but then realized it hadn't been very long and the guy was probably still moving stuff over, as there were some boxes in the corner of the living room. She went to the kitchen and found a manila envelope sitting on the counter with her name on it.

"What the..."

She opened it and took the papers out of it. It was a deed to the house.

"Surprise," House said from behind her as he stood in the kitchen doorway, tapping his cane on the floor.

Sam whirled around. "What...what's going on?"

"What does it look like?"

She looked at the papers in her hand. "What did you do, Greg?"

He shrugged and took a step closer. "I couldn't get the look on your face when you saw this house out of my mind. Then when you found out you were outbid, it killed me that I couldn't say anything."

Her eyes widened and it was like a light bulb went off over her head. "You? You were the guy who made the first offer?"

"I couldn't let it get away now could I? But I know how you like the thrill of the chase so I played your little game. I didn't think it would work out as well as it did. But here we are."

"You...bought me this? How?"

He chuckled and took a few more steps closer. "I am a department head, remember? And my apartment was fully paid for. I merely sold it and used some of the money to put a very nice down payment on this place. Now, if you insist on paying for it, we can make it a loan, or come to some arrangement." He pulled her into his arms and tossed his cane aside. "I'm not cheap, but I can be had."

Her eyes stung with tears and she blinked as they fell and rolled down her cheeks. "You hardly know me. And you bought me a house?"

"Correction, I bought _us_ a house. I assume you still want to live in it. With me?"

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest with a giggle that sounded more like a cry.

"You are the most amazing man, Greg House."

He smiled down at her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Stop it. You're gonna turn me into a sap."

"You? Never." She looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed and he smiled at her. She had that look in her eye that he was beginning to recognize as wanting to say something, but holding back.

"You want to tell me something?"

Sam bit her lip. "Yeah, but I can't. Not now."

"Why not? Now's a good a time as any."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, while you think about it, take a look in the fridge."

Sam opened the large fridge and found a bottle of champagne with a large bow on it. "There are glasses in the freezer."

"You planned ahead, didn't you?" she grinned as he took the bottle and popped the cork.

"You know me," he said as he poured the champagne into two glasses. "And what you don't know yet, you'll learn."

Sam nodded as she picked up her glass. "So are you going to propose a toast? Or am I?"

"You do it. I'm not a toast kinda guy."

"Okay." She lifted her glass and he did the same. "To meeting in the most interesting way possible. To our careers in Diagnostics, and to our future. Whatever it may be."

"Do you see me in your future?" he asked as he clinked his glass against hers and took a sip.

"Most definitely. You know I...I've always admired you, Greg. I kept up on what you'd been doing over the years. Always hoping that one day we'd cross paths and I'd get to meet the famous Dr. Gregory House."

"Infamous," he corrected as he smiled at her. His blue eyes looked even brighter than usual and she couldn't take her eyes off them.

"You're not as badass as you want people to think. I know the truth, and I'm more than happy to keep it to myself."

"You better."

Sam arched an eyebrow at him. "Or what?"

House put down his champagne and pulled her into his arms. "I'll show you _or what_."

She giggled as he kissed and nuzzled her neck, being extra rough as he rubbed his whiskers against her cheek.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you've made me the happiest woman alive."

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Really?"

She placed her hands on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "Believe it or not, but it's the truth. I can't remember when I've been this happy."

"Good," he grinned, "because I'm not buying you another house."

"I don't want another house, Greg. I've got this one, and I've got you. That's more than enough for me."

He tilted his head to the side and his lips turned up into a wicked grin. "If I didn't know any better, and I do, I'd think you were in love with me."

Sam swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. "And if I am? Are you going to run away screaming?"

"You're not, so why should I?"

"I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, Greg. If I fall in love with someone it's the real deal. I understand if you don't feel the same way. We still don't know each other all that well and..."

House stopped her talking by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that left her breathless, and speechless as well. "Come on," he said as he took her hands. "Let's go christen the Jacuzzi."

"Now?" she laughed as they walked together outside.

"Why not? We can make our way through the rest of the house later."

"Mmm...I like this house even more now," Sam laughed again as she closed the sliding door behind them.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's all folks. I want to thank everyone for reading, adding this to their favorites, for leaving reviews and all those who helped me with the small details. You know who you are. **

**I have a House/OC fic in the works, and maybe even a House/Dominika one-shot as well, inspired by the recent episode and the one to come, so keep an eye out for those in the very near future. **

**Again, thanks everyone for reading :) See you soon!  
><strong>


End file.
